Fighting Bakugan
by JetravenEx
Summary: In a parallel universe the bakugan exist as humans with their powers mere echoes of what they once were. On the planet Destria on the continent Vestroia 6 countries maintain a shaky peace with each other. Until one man moves to tip the balance of power forever, and its up to one odd teen to assemble a team of fighters to stop him.
1. Not the best of Beginnings

A/N: Welp lets try this again, last time I got little to no support for this so I guess I should expect the same again. *sigh* oh well, least I know one person liked the last one enough to fave and follow, and chaq and Kd told me they'd support it.

Man, both RWBY which I watched in November and now Sword Art Online have got me itching to write this story. This is set to have at least 2 arcs, with the second one featuring an ensemble of very familiar human and bakugan characters. Admittedly I wanted to have a series of one shots which would act as a series of shorts to get you all acquainted with Superior and his supporting cast, but after the huge flop of Dancing Shadows, I decided that I was going to turn it into a flushed out story.

However I know me, I need to get something posted else this thing is going to sit on my computer forever and ever.

So here's the first chapter of Fighting Bakugan subtitled Tales of Destria

Chapter One

A black board comes into focus.

"Our world is called, Destria." A hand reaches somewhere above the black board and pulls down a map, the map oval shaped to reveal the large center continent, and several smaller ones gathered around it. "In the center of the world, we have the Continent of Vestroia." A red dot circles over a circle like continent pictured in the center of the map, "This is home to the six countries."

The teacher, a young man in his early twenties with jet black hair and bright blue eyes turned away from the map to look out at his students. "Can anyone tell me the name of all 6 countries?" He asked scanning the crowd of elementary school students in his classroom. He winced when he saw several kids falling asleep in the back, and for a moment no one raised their hand.

Then a small hand was raised near the back of the class, and the teacher smiled slightly as he focused in on the young nine year old with messy blond hair.

"Torry, can you tell me the names of the 6 countries?" The teacher asked, the class room turning their focus on Torry.

The boy flushed and quickly lowered his hand, and looked down at his desk. "Um, well there's… Ventus." He said slowly, sparing a glance at the teacher who nodded encouragingly. Swallowing Torry continued. "There's, Aquos… and Pyrus… and Darkus...and uh…" Torry's face scrunched up as he tried to remember, "Lightus?" He offered weakly.

Torry's face fell as his classmates snickered, as his teacher, Mr. Wren chuckled softly and shook his head. "Not quite Torry, good job on getting the other 5, but its Haos, not Lightus." He said.

Torry glanced away. "Oh, okay." He said sinking down in his chair focusing his eyes down on his desk.

Mr. Wren frowned slightly, but quickly replaced it with a smile as he turned back to the map. "All right, now that we know the names of the 6 countries can anyone tell me what is at the center of the countries?"

A girl raised her hand in the front of the class.

"Yes Susan?" Mr. Wren said nodding to her.

Susan lowered her hand. "At the center of the countries is the White Kingdom," She paused and pushed up her glasses that were slipping down her nose. "It's not a country in itself, but acts as a neutral party that helps sort out conflicts between the countries in a peaceful matter."

Mr. Wren nodded. "That's a good way of looking at it Susan." He said the girl beaming, and Mr. Wren continued. "The White Kingdom acts as the glue that holds the countries of Vestroia together, it takes into account the needs of the 6 countries and deals with conflicts as fairly as it can."

A hand went up in the back of the class and Mr. Wren smiled to see that Torry had seemed to recover from the looks he'd received from classmates.

"Yes Torry?"

"Does the White Kingdom have control over the 6 countries?" Torry asked.

Mr. Wren shook his head. "No, the White Kingdom merely acts as the connection for the 6 countries, take for example we'd want to visit Aquos for some reason, if you were to travel through the white kingdom, you could do so safely."

"You could cross into Aquos territory just by going through the White Kingdom?" A short kid who was a bit plump asked with a hand raised. "But I thought Aquos didn't like us in their territory."

Mr. Wren sighed. "They don't," He admitted. "Most countries want nothing to do with each other." He said making all the kids look confused and frown.

"Why?" Torry asked. "Don't they realize that if they got along, things would be better?"

Mr. Wren leaned back against the board and folded his arms. "It's a little more complicated than that Torry. Here lets try this." He pulled up the map and picked up a piece of chalk. "Torry you'll represent Ventus, and Susan will represent another country."

"Haos!" Susan cut in and Mr Wren chuckled.

"All right Haos." Mr. Wren wrote Torry's name on the board and beside it he wrote Susan's. "Now lets say we're playing with blocks. Torry has 6 blocks, while Susan only has 4." He drew 6 squares representing the blocks under Torry's name and 4 blocks under Susan's. "Now, Susan wants to build a tower, but with 4 blocks, she can't build it very high, so she wants Torry's blocks. Now maybe Torry got more blocks because he had gotten there faster, or Susan had been busy doing something else, but for whatever reason, Torry has more and Susan wants it. Now in this situation what would _we _do?"

Susan smiled. "I'd go over to Torry and ask him if he'd share his blocks with me, maybe even if he'd like to build a tower with me." She said.

Mr. Wren nodded. "Exactly, now say it was someone you really didn't like, like say Torry had said something mean to you or upset you, would you still be willing to ask him to share?"

Susan's smile faltered as she flashed a look at Torry and then she slowly shook her head. "I wouldn't want to share, I'd… prolly want to just take his blocks when he's not looking or something. But I'd prolly share anyways."

"Oh? And why's that?" Mr. Wren asked.

"Because you always told us to share, plus if Torry did something bad, I could just come tell you and you'd stick him in Time out." Susan's eyes widened. "Is that what the White Kingdom does? Make sure the countries share with each other, and punishing them when they've done something wrong?"

"I wouldn't say they're punished but they are dealt with." Mr. Wren said. "To put it simply the White Kingdom's job is to do its best to ensure the needs of each country are met, and to help ease conflicts."

"That's so cool." A kid from the back said as another said. "I want to work in the White Kingdom when I grow up."

Mr. Wren opened his mouth to add something but the school bell rang he heaved a sigh as the kids gave cries of joy and began to pack there things eager to leave the school house. "All right that's all for today," He clapped his hands for their attention as the kids surged towards the door. "Be sure to read, page 57 of your books, and I'll see you all tomorrow have a good afternoon." He said watching as all the students filed out through the door, and headed out. Seeing there wasn't any trouble Mr. Wren went over to his desk and began rifling through some of his papers.

Torry watched them go before looking down at his desk. Heaving a sigh he shook his head and got to his feet, time to go home and spend the rest of his afternoon reading, not like his classmates would let him join in on any of their games. He turned around and grabbed the strap of his messenger bag taking his time taking the bag off his chair.

Then a loud bang made him jump. Whirling around Torry's eyes widened as he took in the sight of the now empty classroom, the door having been the source of the noise as it was slammed shut.

"H-hello?" Torry said weakly glancing around. His eyebrow furrowed as he noted that it was now pitch black outside, although he knew it had been light just mere moments ago.

Torry slowly threw the messenger bag over his shoulder and moved towards the door. When he reached the wooden barrier between him and the hallway he hesitated, his small hand hovering inches away from the door handle.

'_Come on, this could be all just some prank the others are pulling on you." _Torry thought taking in a deep breath and glaring at the door. _'They're waiting for you to come outside screaming and crying.' _Torry snorted as he opened the door lifting his chin. _'Well I'll show them that I'm not afraid of a little darkness.' _With a nod to himself he stepped out into the hallway and turned to make his way to the exit.

Torry forced himself to ignore all the sounds that reverberated through the school and focus slowly on the exit that was getting nearer as he passed every door that lead to another dark and empty classroom. He let out a cry of triumph breaking into a run as he saw the arch that signified the main exit from the school building.

The sound of his shoes smacking against the hallway floor echoed through the hallway, but Torry paid it no mind too focused on the archways. The archways that signified he was just a right turn away from the main doors in and out of the school and freedom.

Torry skidded around the corner and tore down the steps and threw himself against the door the door flying open-

Torry halted the door smacking into his shoulder as he gaped at the sight before him, eyes widening in horror tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

There was no sun, there was no light. Everything was dark, offsetted by the single figure in red that stood in the middle of two bodies her coat billowing around them.

Torry whimpered taking a step back reaching to pull the door closed in front of him, to get some kind of barrier between himself and the person.

To his horror when he reached for the door it was gone, the scenery of the front school yard being replaced with a clearing where the figure stood over the two broken and torn bodies.

The bodies of his parents.

Then his breath caught in his throat as the woman fixed him with her cold, dead, eyes and a dark grin.

"Oh look, dear." The woman said straightening up her coat rustling around her. She pulled back her lips exposing bloody sharp teeth. _"Dessert."_

Torry's heart picked up as the woman turned and advanced towards him, no, no, he didn't want to die. The blood was pulsing through him but no matter how much he wanted to. He couldn't move. It was like his feet were glued to the ground and try as he may, try as he might, he was rooted to the ground.

"No-No," He said raising his hands. "S-stay back! S-Superior!" Torry cried suddenly thinking of the black haired teen who had come to his aid before, surely Superior would come and save him?! "Superior!" Torry cried louder the Red Coat drawing nearer and nearer. "Superior please!" Torry cried tears starting to fall as the Red Coat loomed over him grinning a broad bloody grin. "SUPERIOR!" Torry screamed as the Red Coat dove down on him.

THUD!

Torry winced blinking slowly, the image of the Red Coat fading away into his sub consciousness as he came back to reality. He glanced around taking in the sight of the massive wooden crates stacked around him and the cold wooden floor he'd fallen onto. Whimpering Torry's eyes watered as he rolled so that he was on his side his cheek pressed against the cold floor.

Why had he thought following Superior was a good idea? He sniffled as tears started to fall. He'd thought he was so crafty, so sneaky giving Ingram the slip when the man was distracted and then sneak on board the ship.

It had been like a huge adventure, getting on the ship in the nick of time, and then evading all the crew until he got to the cargo bay where he could hide out. Then making himself a little bed out of one of the crates with an old bag as a blanket.

But then it had gotten really cold, and Torry grew hungry, he'd already missed lunch to follow after Superior and Ingram, and now he was going on without dinner too.

Torry let out a soft sob, fingers curling up into small fists. He wanted to go home, he wanted to go back to his house and have Mom and Dad be there, be still alive. The tears came harder and the sobs grew louder. He didn't want to be stuck in this cargo bay, alone. Where was Superior? He showed up in the nick of time back in the meadow? Where was he now? Why wasn't he _here_? Did he not… Did he not care?

A wail ripped through Torry as the boy curled into a ball drawing his knees in close to his chest.

"Hey what's that racket!" A loud booming voice sounded from the far end of the cargo bay, Torry shutting his mouth his eyes widened as he could see the light streaming out from the door that lead in and out of the cargo area.

"What's the matter Johnny?" Another voice asked as the first sailor stepped into the cargo bay making his way towards the middle.

"I heard something, something that sounded mighty like a stowaway," Johnny said, Torry's eyes widening in horror as tears continued to leak out of his eyes but he was silent. The sailor stopped in the middle of the bay and reached up to a string tugging the string and switching on the light. There was a click and the bay was quickly covered in light.

Torry winced as the light blinded him and he raised a hand to block out the light. Then he heard the footsteps towards him and then suddenly the light wasn't blinding him anymore.

Torry slowly lowered his hand his eyes widening as he look up at the large burly sailor before him who was looking down at him with a squinty eyed look.

Torry whimpered as the sailor leaned forwards grabbing Torry's arm the boy jumping. "Well," He chuckled as he dragged Torry to his feet the boy crying out as he struggled, but another set of hands grabbed him under the armpits picking him up so he couldn't get away. "What do we have here?"

/-/

Superior's purple eyes snapped open casting light onto the ceiling as the teen awoke suddenly. He grabbed his visor from where he laid it on the bedside table and hastily covered his eyes, immediately their brightness dimming away till it looked like his visor was what was glowing. Frowning he glanced around trying to see what it was that had woken him up.

"Superior?" There was a rustling from the bed beside him, as Superior continued to analyze the room. Everything was in order, simple plain room with two cots, a light bulb hanging from the ceiling that could be turned on and off with a pull string and Superior's companion's stuff packed in a corner closest to the other man's bed.

Satisfied that nothing was out of the order in the room Superior turned to look at the man with bluish tinted skin with his hair cut short on either side of the long hair that he ordinarily kept in a Mohawk during the day now lying flat.

"Sorry," Superior said as he pushed off his covers and got out of bed. He was dressed in his black shirt and pants. "Something woke me up?"

The Aquos man blinked at him and yawned. "Like what?" He asked as he glanced around.

"Not sure," Superior said as he walked over to the door to their room. "But I'm gonna go find out."

"Not without me you aren't." The Aquos man said jumping out of bed Superior turning to look back at him. "Leaving you to go investigate, whatever's going bump in the night alone, wouldn't be cool of me." He said smirking. "And you know, cool is the rule dude."

Superior chuckled. "Even at 2:00 in the morning, you're still saying that crap, you're a mystery Akwimos." He said shaking his head, before he became serious. "But fine, I'm gonna head out and see if anyone else was woken up," He said opening the door and moving to go out.

"Wait, what about me?" Akwimos said moving to the door.

Superior paused and glanced back at him and glanced down taking note of the man's polka dotted boxers. "Pretty sure you're gonna want to put on some pants first." Superior said.

"Huh?" Akwimos glanced down. "Aww crap! Dang it, give me a sec." He said rushing over to his bag.

Superior chuckled. "I won't go far, but hurry up." He said as he stepped out of the room and into the hallway the door clicking shut behind him.

Superior frowned as he glanced up and down the hall. All was quiet, he tapped a finger to his head and closed his eyes focusing on listening.

Mostly he picked up deep breathing and snoring, no rustling, no movements from the other passengers, nothing sounding off with the machinery in the nearby vicinity.

Superior frowned as he opened his eyes, his eyebrows furrowing. What had woken him up?

/-/

On the opposite side of the Vestroia Continent, in Haos Country, there was an ornate building nestled among several medium sized buildings.

Inside the building a young guard was walking down the hall, he was dressed in brilliant white armor, the yellow undersuit showing slightly in the gaps of the armor. The man was hastily tugging his long dark blue hair back into a long pony tail. He glanced up his hand quickening its movements as he neared a large open room ahead.

Once his hair had effectively been tied back he grabbed his helmet that he'd tossed ahead. Picking it up he brushed off any dust and placed it on his head.

By the time it sat comfortably on his head he entered the ornate room, and made his way to the other man dressed in matching armor, wielding a large staff with an large golden crest on the end.

The man turned to him and snorted. "You're late Aaron," He said shaking his head. "You'll never redeem yourself in the eyes of Lord Lumagrowl if you keep this up, you've already been demoted to Siege, don't push your luck further."

Aaron clenched his fist. "What happened was dishonorable, had I not acted Neo Ziperator would've surely perished!" Aaron retorted. "I saved his life and this is how I am to be repayed?!"

The other siege sighed. "Yes, Aaron you did good, but the thing was you disobeyed Lord Lumagrowl, and when it comes down to it Lumagrowl's word is law, and it is our duty to obey." He held out the staff to Aaron. "And right now if you ever want a prayer of returning to the high ranks, of ever being Haos Aranaut again, you better watch your step."

Aaron gritted his teeth but reluctantly took the staff. "I still say it is wrong for me to be punished for saving a man's life." He muttered.

The other Siege placed a hand on his shoulder. "I am truly sorry that this happened to you Aaron, but times are tough, even with Darkus Eterros dead, Darkus is an ever present threat to us. We can not afford to relax."

"Yes, but we should be guarding say the border, making sure no Darkus spys can make their way in and attack." Aaron retorted casting a look back at the glass case. "Not guarding some stupid old relic."

The other siege shrugged. "Hey look at it this way, the job is easy, and its like you said its some stupid old relic, its impossible to screw up." He pulled back. "Just give it time, I'm sure things will work out." He turned away. "But now I've got to go home and get some sleep, have a good night Aaron." He said raising his hand in a farewell.

Aaron mumbled a farewell before looking straight ahead glaring at the ornate painting of the present Haos Guardian.

"Are you proud of what you've done? All the poor innocents you threw at the demon of Darkus in hopes of protecting you and aristocratic friends." Aaron's fist tightened dangerously around his staff. "You'll face judgement soon enough, I'll see to it, you hear me Lumagrowl?!" He snarled slamming the staff down onto the floor.

The sound reverberated through the room, reaching the ears of a cloaked figure hiding in the shadows of the ceiling looking down upon the ornate room and the guard in front of the glass case.

The cloaked figure chuckled, green lips pulling back in a dark grin as he eyed Aaron. "Looks like I found my in," He said with a dark raspy voice before he morphed into the wall and disappeared.

/-/

A/N: Uh oh, looks like Torry's in trouble! Hopefully Superior will get to him quickly and help him!

Anyways this is finally done. This wasn't a very solid first chapter but at least its done. Hey if it sucks I'll just come back and edit it again later. More important to get it started than to leave it sitting forever and ever.

Anyways well ive been typing for too long I'm gonna take a break and when I get back hopefully ill continue Mighty Fall or Neo Dimensions. Depends on which one comes first.

Or maybe even KoT or Doctor's Dialga. Depends on my mood.

So please please review, I appreciate any and all support for this story.


	2. Don't Rock the Boat

A/N: Whew been a while since I posted the first chapter of this story. I'm just glad it got more than 1 review. I mean 3 reviews, 4 faves and 4 follows you guys are great! Thanks so much.

Also I made a cover for this story, and I am oh so very proud of myself for it! So feel free to comment on that too :D.

Now on with the story!

Chapter 2

Superior walked towards where the hallway ended to the left listening into each room that he passed.

His brow furrowed as he continued to hear nothing but the sounds of people sleeping and the echoing silence of empty rooms. All was quiet, but surely he wouldn't have woken if it weren't for something important.

The sound of a door opening made him jump and whirl around fist drawn back ready to send it flying, he blinked when he found Akwimos standing in the doorway of their room hands raised.

"Whoa whoa easy!" Akwimos said gently grabbing Superior's fist and lowering it. Superior frowning and taking a step back as Akwimos relaxed. "Jeez you always this jumpy in the morning?" He asked as he straightened out blank tank and the black pair of sweat pants he'd tossed on.

Superior frowned as his eyes surveyed the hallway. "Something's off and I don't like it," He said to Akwimos.

Akwimos closed the door to their room quietly behind him and then speaking in a more hushed tone of voice said. "Yeah you said that before, I get it something woke you up and now you're pissed, I'd be too. Did you check the rooms?"

Superior nodded as he began to make his way down the hall nodding to the rooms as they passed before turning the corner coming into another hallway of closed doors. "Everyone's asleep as far as I can tell, there's not much activity in their rooms." He placed a finger to the side of his visor making a point of having it glow red before his optics switched from their normal purple to having a reddish tint. "And there's no one moving around in the hallway or some disturbance in the temperature of the ship..."

Akwimos tilted his head to the side. "That visor of yours has infrared?" He asked.

'_My optics do but I'm not about to tell you that,'_ Superior thought but he nodded.

"Do you got x-ray and night vision too?" Akwimos asked.

"I can track heat signatures, see in the dark and detect radio frequencies, why the hell would I care about seeing people's bone structures?" Superior asked not entirely sure what Akwimos meant by X-ray.

"So you can't see make it where you can see completely through walls and fabric?" Akwimos pressed.

Superior frowned. "While being able to see through walls would be nice why the hell would I want to see through-" He flushed as he realized what Akwimos was getting at. The dark skinned male grinned and laughed as Superior face palmed. "No my visor doesn't enable me to be a pervert like you," He said flatly as he quickened his pace pulling ahead of Akwimos.

"Aww don't be like that man!" Akwimos protested as he hurried after Superior. "I was only wondering, since you wore that thing all the time." He said nodding to the visor.

'_Because my optics glow, and if certain people saw it they'd know what I am.' _Superior thought before he said. "My eyesight is crap, and it's a useful tool, now will you be quiet?! I'm starting to see some activity."

Up ahead using his infrared he could see the heat signatures that signified people moving about. Encouraged by this Superior picked up his pace and came to a stop at where the hallway he and Akwimos had been walking down merged with a much larger hallway. This one dimly lit and a quick scan in both directions told him it branched off into many other important routes and rooms in the ship.

He held up his hand to signal Akwimos to stop as he peered out into the hallway. On the right he could see the dim outlines of people through the walls of many rooms further down that way. Turning to the left he could see 3 heat signatures heading in their direction, two large ones sandwiching the smaller one between them.

Superior drew back so his body was mostly hidden by the corner, Akwimos pressing himself against the wall beside him. As the three entities drew near Superior stiffened as he heard a familiar voice.

"Let me go!" Torry cried tears rolling down his face. "Stop it! I want Superior!" The boy cried raising his fists and rubbing at his eyes.

The sailor holding the boy shook his violently the kid's sobs silently as the kid grunted at being shaken up, Superior's fists tightening at his sides. "Shut up kid," Torry fell silent as he grew dazed from the shaking.

"What are we going to do with him Johnny?" One of the men asked Johnny, the one holding Torry.

The sailor grinned darkly. "I dunno maybe we could sell the brat to one of those traders, prolly fetch a good price."

Johnny's buddy cackled. "Good plan, then we don't have the captain getting all pissy about throwing kids overboard, and we get to make a little money on the side."

Superior scowled. "Akwimos," He said quietly the sailors still far enough away from where they were hiding that they wouldn't hear them. Akwimos turned to Superior frowning slightly.

"Why do I get the feeling you're going to do something I'm not going to like?" Akwimos muttered.

"I'm going to get the kid, but it's likely to cause quite the uproar, you should get back to the room." Superior said as he turned to look at Akwimos his face grim. "That way you won't get in trouble as well. But I can't let those brutes keep Torry, and I won't be able to stay on this ship any longer once I act."

Akwimos raised an eyebrow. "What are you going to do after all hell breaks loose?"

"Abandon ship; maybe borrow one of the life boats if I can." Superior said turning to focus on the sailors who were drawing near crouching slightly as he pressed himself against the wall. "I'll figure it out after I get Torry from them." He said his hands glowing slightly as his gauntlets formed on his hands. "They're coming get out of here," Superior said narrowing his eyes at the sailors.

Akwimos gritted his teeth glancing back towards the way they had come and then looked back to Superior whose focus was now wholly on the sailors.

"Fine," Akwimos relented as he stepped back. "I'm going back to the room; try not to get you killed." He said before he turned and disappeared back down the way they had come.

Superior glanced back at him, part of him had been hoping that Akwimos, the guy who'd insisted it wouldn't be 'cool' to leave you to investigate something that went bump in the night would stay despite Superior urging him to leave.

'_Guess it is everyone for themselves in this world,' _Superior thought gritting his teeth as he focused back on Torry and the sailors that held him the two gleefully discussing how much they'd sell the Ventus brat for. He sighed and looked down. _'But it's my fault Torry came with; I let him get too attached. I should've…' _He shook his head furiously clenching his eyes shut as he grits his teeth. _'I can't think about this now-I have to-'_

His internal musings were cut off by a hard punch to the side of his face. The blow knocked him off balance and Superior stumbled sideways shaking his head slightly to recover.

"Superior!" Torry's voice made Superior's eyes widen and the anger that boiled in his veins made him recover. He regained his footing and turned to face the two large sailors that loomed in front of him.

"Another one?" The gruff voice of Johnny sounded, Superior narrowing his eyes as he wiped the side of his mouth and glared at the two.

"The whole place is crawling with rats." His buddy grunted in agreement.

"Superior be careful! They're really bad men they want to-" Torry cried out as Johnny smacked the boy on the head. Superior's gauntlets glowed brightly as he clenched his fists energy gathering in them.

"Shuddap kid! Seriously, where's the off switch on ya you var-"

He didn't get a chance to finish that sentence as Superior had jumped up and delivered a powerful uppercut to the man's jaw. Johnny's head snapped back from the force and the sailor was sent flying upwards from the force. The meaty man's head hit the ceiling with a clang before gravity dragged him back down to the hallway floor.

Torry who was released in the process of Superior upper cutting Johnny pulled free from the sailor's now lax grip and practically threw himself at Superior.

"Superior!" He cried throwing his arms around the black haired teen's neck making Superior stiffen up, "You did come for me! I knew you would!" There were tears in his eyes as he buried his face in Superior's shirt. The teen sighed eyes darting towards where the other sailor was only to see the man gaping at his fellow sailor lying on the floor.

"Hold on for a second Torry." Superior said prying the kid off him. "I can't leave any loose ends." He said moving towards the other sailor.

The other sailor snapped out of his stupor as he saw Superior advancing towards him out of his peripheral vision. With a snarl the bulky man rounded on Superior.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Johnny!" The man snarled advancing towards Superior cracking his knuckles as he did.

Superior rolled his eyes. "Not like he didn't have it coming," He said dismissively crouching ready for the man's attack.

The sailor saw red his eyes widening as he let out a roar. "Why you little punk!" He shouted as he charged at Superior drawing back his fist and punching at Superior with enough force to knock the teen's head from his shoulders.

Superior easily sidestepped him and slammed a powered up punch into the man's gut, it wasn't the same level of his normal Mecha Crusher, but it was enough that he could hear the loud cracking of the man's ribs from the blow.

The sailor immediately lurched forwards as Superior's punch effectively halted his momentum, his eyes bugged out and he spat out blood, "Y-you…bas-bastard." He rasped before Superior unclenched his fist and shoved the man to join his buddy on the floor.

"Speak for yourself." Superior scoffed as he considered the two downed sailors. Neither looked like they were getting up any time soon, but the other one had made a lot of noise… They probably didn't have much time.

An alarm blared making Superior flinch and Torry give a cry of terror before jumping onto Superior and throwing his arms around him. Superior stood stiff eyes darting around before he cursed softly.

"They must've heard the other guy's shouts." Superior muttered as he turned his head towards where he'd seen the multitude of heat signatures down the right part of the hall. Where the two sailors had been taking Torry. "We've got to get out of here." He said simply pulling Torry off him and turning and heading down the left part of the hall.

Torry blinked and then hurried after him. "I'm, so glad you found me, those guys, they were awful."

"I'm aware of that; I did just have to put them both down several moments ago." Superior said simply sparing a glance back every so often wincing as the alarms grated on his nerves. "What the hell possessed you to follow me?!" Superior snapped shooting a sharp look at Torry, the little blond boy quailing at the look in Superior's eyes. "I told you not to and now we're both rushing to get off this ship because you followed me!"

Torry looked crestfallen and stopped, Superior kept walking before he realized Torry had stopped and he whipped around.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He demanded his processor all too aware of the footsteps that he could just barely hear with the blaring alarm. They were still a ways away but they didn't have time to dilly dally.

Torry's eyes were welling up with tears again and Superior growled.

"We don't have time for this!" Superior said his hand going through his hair in frustration. "Torry just… cooperate with me till we get off this ship okay?" He wasn't usually this emotional, but then again he hadn't gotten the much needed sleep he'd been hoping to get. Superior might've been an artificial human (not that anyone needed to be made aware of this fact) but he still needed a break in the form of sleep like other humans, and presently he'd gone far too long without. It was impacting his ability to keep calm and process his surroundings efficiently.

Torry hesitated sniffling. "I-I'm sorry."

Superior nodded his head quickly. "Yes, yes I know quick get on my back!" He said turning around and crouching down for Torry to hop on. "It'll be faster if I carry you, so get on!"

Torry nodded and quickly got on Superior's back wrapping his arms around Superior's neck.

The black haired teen took off at a run, not as fast as he could (he really should've slept more while in that hospital in Ventus) but fast enough he quickly recovered the distance they'd lost while Torry had had his moment of distress.

However that distance quickly didn't matter as Superior came upon a dead end.

"Shi-dang it." Superior growled quickly censoring himself as he recalled his young passenger.

Torry glanced around. "It's a dead end!"

"I noticed!" Superior said dryly as he looked around before looking up. "Can't see what's above us, hopefully it's not the engine or something. Hang on Torry." The boy tightened his grip as Superior drew back his fist dark energy gathering around his gauntlet covered hand. Then with a yell he jumped upwards and punched through the ceiling of the hallway they'd been in.

They exploded out onto the deck, and Superior landed not too gracefully in a heap on the deck with Torry on top of him.

"They're up here! We've got them captain!" A sailor's voice came and Superior's eyes snapped open he could see a sizable group of sailors rushing towards them.

Superior groaned as he propped himself up on his elbow, Torry still clinging stubbornly to his back despite Superior's downed position. His gauntlets disappeared as Superior realized how drained he was becoming. He was going to crash if he didn't move fast.

Superior slowly rose to his feet Torry's added weight making it all the harder but Superior managed. The sailors formed a semi-circle around them Superior turning his head to consider them and the weapons they were bringing out to point at them.

"Put your hands in the air or we'll pump your guts full of lead!" One of the sailors, this one wearing a black bandana said at Superior gesturing up with his gun.

'_Great, they've got guns.'_ Superior thought as he raised his hands in the air. "Torry don't let go." He said quietly so only the blond boy could hear him. Torry didn't say anything but Superior could feel the arms around his neck tighten minutely. Then keeping his hands raised and trying to look impassive he took a step back towards the railing. If he could just get off the boat.

Superior just registered the flare up of heat and his visor flashed a warning just before the first mates gun was fired at him.

Superior evaded this first shot, jumping back and hastily moving backwards. Just two more steps…

Too late, the other sailors had taken the cue from the first mate and opened fire at Superior.

Superior did the only thing he could think to do. He threw his arms up in front of him and summoned the scraps of remaining power he had. "Darkon Shield!" He cried the dark shield exploding in front of them the bullets slamming into it pummeling it and making Superior grunt as he struggled to hold it up.

Then a bullet punched through on the edge of the shield. Then another and another, quickly the shield was beginning to deteriorate while the crew seemed to not be running out of bullets any time soon.

"Torry this might hurt." Superior said as he drew back until Torry gave a cry as he was squashed between Superior and the railing. "Sorry!" Superior hissed out quickly as his shield began to look more and more like Swiss cheese as the sailor's bullets made quick work of it.

"Halt!" The first mate shouted. "And we'll let you live!" He said as the sailors paused to reload.

Superior ignored the first mate's words. _'Just got to get over the railing, got to turn around to jump it…' _He scowled at the thought knowing if he turned around he'd be leaving Torry open for getting shot. He sighed as he realized what he had to do. Slowly he reached behind him and grabbed Torry by the hood of his hoodie. The boy squawking at the action as Superior pried him off his back, the sailors holding their fire.

"Torry, I hope you can float this time." Superior said before he spun around chucking Torry over the railing before grabbing on and swinging himself over it.

"Superior?!" Torry screamed as he flailed about as he fell eyes wide as he took in the sight of the big blue expanse of water before him.

"They're jumping ship get him!" A spray of bullets exploded from the sailors guns and unfortunately Superior couldn't fall fast enough. A bullet imbedded itself in his right shoulder wrenching a pained cry from Superior as luminescent purple blood like fluid flowed from his now wounded shoulder.

"Superior!" Torry cried before he hit the water the blond boy sinking into the water. Torry opened his mouth water flooding into it making Torry gag. The blond boy thrashed his arms in a flapping motion trying desperately to climb back to the surface.

Something heavy landed on top of him sending him sinking lower. Torry's body spasmed as his lungs began to fill with water. He thrashed his arms and bashed his head into the heavy weight that was dragging him down. The weight suddenly shifted and Torry felt something snag his hoodie and the next thing he knew he was being dragged upwards.

Torry broke the surface coughing hard spitting out water everywhere and was probably on the verge of bursting into tears when Superior's head broke the surface as well.

All of his horrible fears of drowning or about his terrible experience on the ship just moments ago. All that mattered was Superior's pained expression as he struggled one arm wrapped around Torry's torso the other weakly treading water.

"Superior! Are you okay?" Torry asked worriedly as he eyed the teen. Superior looked haggard and the arm wrapped around Torry was spasming slightly and there was a purple liquid that kept mixing with the blue of the water. "You're-you're hurt!" Torry cried as he saw the bullet hole that was bleeding the purple liquid.

Superior grunted. "Y-yeah bastard got a lucky shot." He said weakly. He laughed. "Damn, should've taken into account what Akwimos said, would've been nice if I'd gotten us a life boat or something."

"It-it can't be _that _far to land right?" Torry asked eyes wide.

Superior glanced around them and shook his head. "I'm afraid it is the nearest land mass is miles away from here and with my shoulder… I can't make it." He shook his head. "We're going to have to either hope for a boat… Or a miracle."

Torry's eyes welled up with tears. "It's all my fault!" He cried wrapping his arms around Superior and rubbing his face against sodden right shoulder, Superior wincing slightly as Torry aggravated his bullet wound. "If I hadn't given away that I was there! I could've found you tomorrow morning, or something!"

Superior sighed as looked at him. "It's okay Torry. I didn't mean to snap at you back there, I was just worried and running on little sleep." He said softly.

Torry looked down. "I just, I didn't want you to leave me, everyone else they put me off to the side, they didn't care about me at all." He sniffled. "And the kids, they were all so much bigger, and stronger. They didn't like me at all! They wouldn't let me play with any of them!"

"I know Torry, but now do you understand why I didn't want you to come with me?" Superior asked softly as he continued to tread to keep them both afloat, "I get in some dangerous scrapes, and you could've been killed back there." _'And you're probably going to die out here now anyways.' _Superior added silently closing his eyes as he tried to chase away the sickening image of the little blond boy he supported floating lifelessly in the water beside him as Superior waited for his own end.

Torry nodded. "I-I understand now, but… I don't care! If you taught me stuff I could help you!" He seemed to think about that for a moment then he nodded. "I know I could! You've got to let me stay with you please!"

Superior raised an eyebrow at him. Was Torry completely unaware of the hopelessness of their situation? They were trapped in the middle of Aquos territory, a territory that was mostly water. The chance of someone happening upon them and rescuing them was second to none. But seeing that the boy was calm despite their situation he decided to not voice this. Instead he smiled softly. "All right, all right, fine, as soon as we get back to land I'll be sure to start teaching you," Torry's eyes lit up. "Then after I've taught you the basics, I'll decide whether you can come with me."

"For serious?!" Torry said eyes shining as he looked up at Superior his grip on Superior tightening.

"Of course." Superior said. "Once we get out of here at least."

Torry cheered. "Yes! Superior's going to train me! I'll get to come with him!" He cried loudly.

"Only if you can manage to pass my expectations!" Superior reminded him sharply but Torry was too happy to listen and continued to cheer flailing his arms and splashing the water. Superior sighed as Torry got him in the face making him shake his head to try and get it off.

"Superior's going to train me! Superior's going to train me!" Torry cheered.

Superior closed his eyes wishing he had a free hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, when he frowned as he heard a faint voice. He turned his head away from Torry and peered over his left shoulder his optics switching to infrared, not even bothering to try and touch his visor. It was his hope that Torry wouldn't notice that his optics were glowing rather than his mask.

His eyes widened as he saw the shape of a warm body moving towards them.

"No way…" Superior said shocked. His words and movements drawing Torry's attention. The little boy turned his head and peered in the direction that Superior was looking in, but he couldn't see through the thick fog that blanketed the sea.

"What? What way?" Torry asked squinting. "Is there something out there Superior?" Torry asked glancing back at Superior and then back out at where Superior was looking.

Superior was still struck dumb as the shape continued to grow bigger and bigger and the faint sound he'd heard earlier began to get louder and louder.

"Superior! KID! Superior where are you?!" Akwimos's voice carried over the waves.

Superior let out a laugh. "That Son of a bitch!" He said too relieved to care that he'd just sworn in front of Torry. In any case the boy was too busy noticing that someone was coming their way. "Torry raise your hand." Superior said to Torry which Torry quickly did. "Akwimos!" Superior called. "Akwimos we're over here!"

A moment later and Akwimos steering a small yellow boat with a motor attached emerged from the fog near the two. "Superior! There you are! And you got the kid too. Damn you are good" He said moving the boat so that its side was near Superior and Torry. "Quick let's get you both on board you don't look so good."

Superior heaved a weary sigh. "Take Torry first." He said nodding to Torry who he nudged towards Akwimos. "Torry can you swim to the boat?"

The blond boy hesitated looking from Akwimos to Superior.

Akwimos knelt down on the boat the boat rocking slightly though the Aquos man didn't even flinch at the movement. He extended his hand towards Torry. "Come on kid, take my hand and then we can get Superior aboard,"

Torry's expression changed into one of determination and then he reached forwards and took Akwimos's hand. Akwimos smiled encouragingly and pulled him onto the boat.

"And now for the real hard one." He said turning to Superior who had swam over to the boat as Akwimos pulled Torry aboard.

"I'd pull myself aboard, but I'd probably end up rocking the boat." Superior admitted. "I hurt my shoulder." He said.

"He was shot!" Torry said with wide eyes.

Akwimos's joking manner evaporated and he grew serious. "What you got shot man?! Dang it come on kid we got to get him aboard, that needs to be dealt with right away!" He reached forwards. "Sorry if this jars your bad arm man but it'll be for just a moment."

Superior reached forwards with his right arm wincing as Akwimos grabbed it. "It beats treading with it." He said as he extended his other hand towards Torry. "Now pull me up."

Akwimos and Torry grunted as they yanked with all their strength, Superior gritting his teeth as searing pain erupted in his right shoulder from the action. He kicked his feet furiously to try and help in some way. The boat rocked violently, and for a brief moment Superior was worried he was going to flip it over, but the moment passed and the two were dragging Superior onto the boat and landing in an exhausted heap in the middle of it.

They rested there for a moment before Akwimos picked himself up. "Well now that you both are out of the water, I'd best start getting you two warmed up, and taking a look at Superior's shoulder.

Superior slumped against the side of the boat and he looked wearily at Akwimos. "I thought you were heading back to the room," He said with a weak smile.

Akwimos flashed him a grin as he grabbed his bag from its spot by the motor and began to dig through it. "I did, I told you I was going back to the room, and I did. I went back, grabbed your jacket, my stuff, some extra provisions, and then stole a life boat. Since I knew you wouldn't be able to get around to getting one. I wasn't expecting there to be an alarm connected to it though." Akwimos said with a wince as he produced two towels and handed on to Torry who happily wrapped it around himself while Superior took it and shot him a glare.

"I thought I'd caused that alarm! You made me panic for nothing!" Superior said shooting him an accusing look.

Akwimos chuckled weakly rubbing the back of his neck as he pulled out a first aid kit from his bag as well as Superior's favorite gray jacket. "Did I? Whoops sorry man," He said then he went over to Superior. "But it all worked out in the end right?"

Torry turned to look at Superior still unsure of what to make of the Akwimos guy, Superior merely sighed.

"Yes, I suppose it did, though this is going to delay us getting to Altomire for quite a bit won't it?" Superior said.

Akwimos clucked his tongue as knelt down by Superior. "Now don't you worry about that, we'll get to Altomire soon enough, you need to focus on drying off and getting that wound of yours taken care of. Seriously man, I'm sure the world won't end if you take a _little_ longer to get to Altomire." He said as he opened the first aid kit. "I'm going to need you to take your shirt off."

Superior sighed as he grabbed the hem of his shirt and tugged it upwards grunting as it fought him resisting his efforts. "It's very important I get to Altomire, I need an ID so I can get into the white kingdom." Superior said as he tugged off his shirt Torry and Akwimos wincing at the sight of the bullet wound that was oozing purple blood. "If I don't have one, I'll probably end up in prison and right into his hands." He said scowling slightly at the mention of 'his'.

"Dude, you know your blood is purple right? IS that like a normal Darkus thing?" Akwimos asked eyeing the fluid that was leaking from Superior's shoulder a bit dubiously.

Superior seemed to stiffen up slightly before he forced himself to relax. "Yeah, some strong Darkus people have purple blood, my uh… father told me it meant that I was destined to be a really strong Darkus warrior because of it." He said.

Akwimos glanced at his face and Superior was purposefully not meeting his eyes. "So it is normal for you then right?"

Superior nodded. "Yeah, except normally it's inside me rather than out- OW!" He jerked away from Akwimos and glared at him purple eyes blazing as he looked at him and then down at the tweezer that were gripping a bullet between the two silver ends. "Jeez give me some warning." Superior said reaching up to rub his shoulder to try and assuage the pain but Akwimos swatted his hand away.

"It was best to do it when you were least expecting it." Akwimos pointed out as he flicked the bullet away and went into the First Aid kit to retrieve the bandages. "Otherwise you'd tense up now let me wrap it and you can throw your jacket on that should be warmer than your soaked shirt." He said as he began to wrap Superior's wounded shoulder in bandages.

Silence fell as Akwimos wrapped Superior's arm. Akwimos spared a glance at Superior, and he noticed how the teens eyelids were fluttering as Superior struggled to stay awake.

"Just stay awake a little longer Superior." Akwimos said softly as he finished wrapping his arm in bandages. "I don't want you falling asleep and then getting hypothermia because you decided to lie in my boat wet and shirtless."

Superior huffed weakly as he shifted to make himself more comfortable on the bottom of the boat. "Just give me my jacket and let me rest." He said.

Akwimos nodded. "Hey kid can you grab Superior's jacket for me?" He asked glancing at Torry who blinked at suddenly being addressed. Then the blondie nodded and he hurried over to the bag and retrieved Superior's jacket and brought it over to Akwimos who handed it to Superior who managed to prop himself up and throw it on before dropping back down onto the bottom of the boat.

"All right now if no one has any more complaints." Superior said shooting a pointed look at Akwimos. "I think I'm going to conk out."

Akwimos nodded. "Good plan, that was pretty stressful you should rest."

Superior's lips twisted upwards slightly in the beginnings of a smile. "Thanks, wake me if something happens all right?" He said before he closed his eyes and relaxed onto the bottom of the boat. A few minutes passed and Superior was out.

Akwimos moved over to the motor. "You should prolly rest too kid, I'll keep an eye on the sea and where we're going."

Torry frowned. "I have a name you know." He said quietly.

Akwimos nodded. "I know, but it's much more fun to call you kid." He said with a grin as he reached a hand forwards and ruffled Torry's wet blond hair the young boy sticking out his lip in a pout. "No why don't you go and curl up beside Superior and help keep him warm for me?"

"My clothes are all soaked though." Torry said frowning. "Plus… I feel bad that he had to save me… Again." He said ducking his head.

Akwimos paused in messing with the motor to consider Torry. "Well obviously you must be worth it to him for him to have saved you again, don't worry kid, I'm sure there'll come a time when you can pay him back for doing all that for him."

Torry blinked and then he smiled. "Thanks, Mr. Akwimos. I appreciate it."

Akwimos huffed before he went back to working on the engine. "Just Akwimos is fine; 'Mr.' makes me sound so old."

Torry nodded. "Okay, Akwimos. I'm Torry by the way." He said sticking out his hand for Akwimos to shake his hand.

Akwimos smiled and took his hand. "Nice to meet you Torry," He said. "Well even if you don't want to sleep right next to Superior to keep him warm you should still get some rest." He said.

Torry frowned. "But I'm not…" He yawned and shook his head trying to keep a straight face as Akwimos grinned broadly. "Not tired." He said crossing his arms and pouting.

Akwimos sighed. "You're both going to insist on being difficult, fine do you want to something to eat?" He asked as he went into his bag.

Torry perked up at that. The boy hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday! "Yes please!" He said moving over to Akwimos.

Akwimos grinned as he pulled out a container and held it out for Torry, "It's not much just some chicken soup in a thermos, but it'll be good for you."

Torry happily took it and the spoon Akwimos handed him a moment later. The boy went back over to where Superior and his towel were. He wrapped his towel back around his shoulders and sat down to dig into the soup.

Akwimos went back to looking at the motor shooting glances at Torry every so often. The boy started out happily and energetically devouring the warm soup, then the boy's movements began to grow slower, and he began to yawn between bites.

Torry blinked and rubbed at his eyes he straightened up and shook himself slightly before going back to eating.

Another minute passed and Torry finished the soup though the boy seemed to be swaying slightly.

"Here's your *yawn* thermos Akwi-mos." Torry said raising a hand to cover his mouth as he yawned as he brought the thermos to Akwimos.

Akwimos took it. "Was it good?"

Torry was quiet for a minute his head bobbing downwards. "Hmm? Yeah…" He trailed off as he yawned. "I'm… I'm gonna go to bed now… night." He said as he dragged himself over to his towel which he curled up into before falling asleep beside Superior.

Akwimos paused in his messing with the motor to study the two. He waited five minutes before he confirmed that neither of them were showing any signs of moving. Heaving a sigh he stood up in the boat and reached into a compartment in his belt and pulled out a phone.

He typed in a few numbers and then held it up to his ear. After a few rings a young male voice answered.

"Eric? What is it?" The voice on the phone queried.

Akwimos sighed and cast a look towards Superior and Torry. Then he turned and looked back out towards the expanse of water ahead and to Altomire that he knew lay far in the distance.

"Get me the Madame on the line; I've got two new runaways for her to add." Akwimos said. "And we need transport to Altomire." He ran a hand through his flattened Mohawk, it would take the Madame a while before she could get together her people, plenty of time for him to go from, con man Akwimos to Eric Tempest. This was good, it was all going as well as he'd hoped when Superior had suddenly changed the game plan on him. Now he'd get brownie points with the Madame and he'd get Superior to Altomire right on schedule.

It'd just be… a bit more complicated than the teen would've liked.

A/N: This chapter refused to be written. All of my stories feel like that lately *sigh* hopefully the writer's block will lessen with time.

Anyways I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible because I have great news!

I've finally decided on a day to release Doom and Docorrus!

The Release Date for Doom and Docorrus's first chapter will be April 6th the day I turn 19.

Torry: Akwimos is going to betray us?! Akwimos I thought you were our friend!

Akwimos: Welll….

Superior: It doesn't matter, it'll all work out in the end. Don't worry Torry.

Torry: I am worried though.

Superior: Hmm?

Torry: What if JetravenEx doesn't update forever and ever?! She's suffering from that horrible disease called writers block after all!

Akwimos: Oh there's an easy solution to that. *turns to readers* and that is if _you _review and give JetravenEx the encouragement to get an update out as soon as possible.

Superior: Every review and critic helps. So please review.

Torry: Until we see you guys next time! :D


	3. Bit of Darkusphobia

A/N: Phew, man writing is rough lately. It's not that I don't want to write, I got tons of stories running through my mind, but it's the actually sitting down and writing it part that's the problem.

Chapter 3

Akwimos was glad that he hadn't changed fully into his gear. Although his helmet and Aquos battle armor he'd had designed for him was amazing, they were a dead giveaway for people to recognize him as Akwimos. So in order to avoid that he made a point of only wearing his gear when he was going into really risky deals, or when the Limulus troops actually tracked him down (as Akwimos) to get him to do his duty for his country.

Normally since he'd gotten so good at recognizing trouble, and it was so much easier to evade trouble when all he had to do was flatten his Mohawk and throw on a beanie to hide his hair he'd taken to leaving his armor in a compact case in his 'office' back at Altomire. However, when Rubanoid had told him about the mysterious teen, Superior who was looking for a fake ID to allow him into the White Kingdom, Akwimos had his interest piqued and had agreed to meet up with the kid.

Through Rubanoid, Superior had arranged to meet up with him at the Ventus and Aquos border, and informed him it would take him about 4 days to get there from Pyrus. Akwimos had been worried that Superior would run into trouble getting through Ventus, but Superior had assured him that any trouble he got into would be his problem. But nonetheless Akwimos had added his armor to his pack just in case there was trouble, maybe even hoping just a bit there'd be trouble. He did enjoy a good brawl.

But enjoying a fight was in no way worth getting caught as the con Akwimos with no way out, so his armor was securely hidden and stashed within his pack, his hair was flattened and tucked under a black beanie, a few strands of blue hair stuck out under it and hung in his face. He had also hid away his normal shades exposing his blue green eyes. Now for all intents and purposes he was simply Eric Tempest, the unfortunate former orphan who spent his time helping the Madame Abis with her orphanage.

With all threats of his identity getting revealed as Aquos Akwimos now securely stashed and hidden within his large black duffle bag he zipped it up and laid it down on the floor of the boat. Then he sat down and relaxed on it placing his hands back behind his head.

"Now there's nothing left to do but sit and wait for the Madame to get here." 'Eric' mused turning his head to gaze out at the open sea. He could see the flicks of orange to the east signifying the dawn was not too far off. The light reflected off the fog that swirled over the choppy waves of the Aquos sea. He frowned at this sight, in all the chaos he'd almost forgotten that he and Superior had woken up in the wee hours of the morning.

"Good thing I listened to Finn about taking that nap before I left, otherwise I'd be out!" Eric said with a shake of his head, smiling at the thought of the little messy blue haired boy back at the orphanage. He was roughly around Torry's age.

Pausing in his thoughts Eric spared a glance over to his two companions on the boat.

He had to wonder what the relation between Superior and Torry was that Superior would've been willing to risk jeopardizing his mission to save the kid. Eric frowned as he focused on the unconscious black haired teen. The guy was surrounded in secrets. From who he was, to what he was after in the White Kingdom that he'd go to such lengths to ensure he'd get a foolproof false ID that would get him in without a hitch.

Eric frowned as he grabbed his chin, perhaps Superior had committed some horrible crime and was trying to sneak into the White Kingdom to hide out and live a normal life. But that didn't fit what he'd seen of Superior so far.

When he'd first met Superior on the border, Superior had greeted him sounding a bit out of breath, but he'd reassured Eric that he'd traveled through Ventus with only some marginal trouble. Trouble that Eric was now wondering was related to Torry's connection to the teen. Meaning Superior liked to keep his cards close to him, not reveal everything but what he deemed was necessary for the people around him to know. Granted Eric had his own secrets and his job was practically wreathed in secrets and illegal activities, so he couldn't hold the fact that Superior wanted to keep some things to himself against him.

Also there was the fact that Superior didn't seem overtly paranoid. Eric knew a guy who was in trouble when he saw one. The obvious ones were twitchy constantly glancing around them, taking in their surroundings always, and occasionally jumping at shadows. They gripped their weapons tightly or kept them within close reach making it painfully obvious something was amiss with them. The less obvious ones, more or less had an air to them, they were tense, and often they had some sort of gimmick that they'd do to try to calm themselves.

The last guy Eric had helped out, a guy calling himself Vlaine, had been one such person. At first glance he appeared relaxed, but every so often he'd rest his hand on his right hip, right above a well hidden holster that housed his gun. Eric would've never been the wiser if the man hadn't revealed its presence to him when he'd come knocking on his door.

But all that was missing with Superior. He wasn't tense or twitchy, he didn't give off a shifty aura. The only thing Eric got off him was the urgency of his self imposed mission, and his strange desire to protect the ventus kid that overrode the mission.

Eric shook his head. "You're a real puzzle aren't you Superior." He said then he frowned. "Ah crap, I just realized something." He said smacking himself on the head before continuing. "Since I told the madame you two were runaways, I can't call you that. I mean not only does it give you a superiority complex, but also the name 'Superior' sure as hell sounds like a warrior name." He winced. "And the last thing you want anyone here to think is you're a darkus warrior."

Images of brutal carnage, and bloodied bodies floating listlessly in the sea made Eric's stomach tighten. Even though Eterros had been put down, the horrible deeds he'd done while Darkus Guardian had dragged the Darkus name through mud. If Abis got wind that Superior had his 'warrior' name and was correlated to Darkus rather than some pitiful runaway as Eric had said, she'd kill him as he lay unconscious and weak, without even a chance to fight back.

So calling Superior, Superior was out but that opened up a new problem. He'd told Abis (or at least implied) he'd known the two, at least long enough to get their names. If he brought them to Abis without a name to call Superior, she'd get suspicious and there'd be a high chance she'd kill him anyways, under the presumption that the boy hid his name because he had something to hide

Eric groaned and flopped back onto his pack. "Damn it man, I really wish you'd told me what name you wanted on your ID, cause now I'm going to have to come up with one." He glared at the sky. "What the heck to call you… Hmm." He screwed up his face as he looked up at the sky digging into his brain for inspiration.

The loud blaring sound of a boat horn erupted nearby shattering Eric's focus and making him nearly jump out of his skin. He leapt to his feet and spun around as the water began to ripple and slowly a silver ship began breach the surface. On the side of the ship he could make out a curled sea serpent, Eric gulped.

"Oh man," Eric muttered. "The madame sure got here fast." He said weakly, oh crap he needed a name for Superior fast. His eyes darted all around searching for anything, a plant, a bird, anything for inspiration but all that was out there was blue sky, blue water, the sun, and the boat that was bringing Superior's impending doom if Eric couldn't come up with a stupid name.

The small craft he and the other two were on was pushed back slightly by the waves made by Madame's sub as it surfaced completely rocking a bit the ship adapting to being freed from deep sea. Eric could hear the hatch opening and the sound of people's voices. Name, name, name come on!

He groaned and looked up at the sky. "Damn it sky why can't you be helpful!" He hissed. Then inspiration finally came to him. "Sky! Wait no that's dumb, its too short and its missing something… Skyler?" He glanced at Superior with a raised eyebrow. Then he shrugged. "Works for me."

"What does?" Eric stiffened at the sound of the woman's smooth voice. Sheepishly he reached up to rub the back of his neck as he turned to the woman who was standing atop a water bubble beside the tiny lifeboat.

Madame Abis was an elegant dark skinned middle aged woman. She had her black hair done in long loose curls that made it look like water waves had gathered at her shoulders. She wore a blue halter top, and a navy blue skirt with black leggings underneath leading up to the golden flat sandals on her feet.

"Ah, hello Madame!" Eric said bowing hastily stepping back so the Madame could float the bubble at her feet right onto the boat. She easily stepped off the bubble and onto the boat, the boat rocking slightly with her added weight.

"Hello to you too Eric." She said giving him a smile though her eyebrows were furrowed and her lilac colored eyes were narrowed. Eric tried not to gulp or fidget when she studied him carefully for a long moment. She frowned but then turned her attention to the other two occupants on the boat.

"So these are the runaways?" She asked kneeling down beside Torry and Superior. Torry was closest so she focused her attention on him first. Gently she cupped Torry's chin and tilted it up studying his face, and his hair. "Hmm, this one's ventus, the attire matches, the hair color, and the bone structure." She mused as she let go of his chin. "Any injuries or things I should note about this one?"

"Well, 'that one's' name is Torry for one, uh and as for injuries well he got a bit roughed up by some big thugs, but me and Skyler," He pointedly looked at Superior, "Came to help him out, but he's mostly fine, we pulled him out of the water and got him on the lifeboat."

"Hmm," Abis nodded. "Torry, that's a good name, and you're right about him being fine, aside from a few small cuts and bruises, he's the picture of good health. Now then, this one." She turned to Superior and her expression darkened some as she took in the dark hair and the dark clothing. "You said his name was…?"

"Skyler," Eric said. He clasped his hands behind his back to keep himself from wringing them when Madame knelt down by him and tugged off the blanket to inspect him.

"You bandaged his arm." She said nodding to the bandage wrapped around Superior's bicep and shoulder. "What happened?" Madame said shooting him a look as she began to unravel the bandage.

Eric gulped. "Well okay, here's what went down, you know how I sometimes go by the Aquos-Darkus border?" The Madame's eyes narrowed and she threw a dark look at Eric who quickly held up his hands. "Yeah I know its _really_ dangerous, but I just… I have to okay. It's the only place I got to you know… pay my respects." The image of bodies floating on the water rose to Eric's mind but he quickly shoved it away as he worked on constructing a believable lie, all while the Madame grew closer and closer to confirming her fears of what 'Skyler's' powers correlated to. "But anyways, Skyler came to me asking for my help to get him and his 'brother' to Ventus."

That got Madame's attention. She raised her head and shot him an incredulous look. "The older one has black hair and is built slim but strong, the younger one has spiky hair and is incredibly lithe and light. There is no way they're brothers." She said simply.

Eric held up his hands. "That's what Skyler called them, he said something about wanting to get Torry away from it all. He didn't go into detail, but the kid looked so sad, and the Skyler guy he was determined, I was pretty sure if I didn't offer my help he'd try and swim the kid across Aquos." Eric put in a weak laugh as the Madame tensed.

"So he is Darkus." She said simply her eyes narrowing at Superior with distaste. She held up her hand and Eric heard two splashes coming from Abis's ship. Eric jerked his head in that direction and swallowed slightly as two limulus warriors, donned in their blue armor the hats resembling the head of a crab, and sharp tails that moved in the water. They walked towards the boat, rising from where they'd been submerged entirely to walking on the surface. They came to a halt at the prow of the life boat. "I had hoped he was just dark haired and the clothing was just what he had on hand." She glanced back and nodded to the guards who advanced towards Superior.

"So, so what if he's Darkus? He's just a kid Abis, you can't punish him for what that maniac did." Eric said weakly taking a step back towards Superior and Torry.

Abis whipped around and glared at him. "You understand nothing, this boy is a threat, if he'd gone through the proper channels, or waited for a patrol-"

"They would've killed him on sight and you know it!" Eric snapped clenching his fists at his side.

"Then he had no business dealing with Aquos!" Abis retorted the guards moving towards the part of the boat where Superior lay, taking position on either side of the unconscious teen. They grabbed him by his upper arms, their sharp claws at the tip of their gauntlet clad hands drawing blood. Bright, purple luminescent blood, the sight of which made the guards drop their hold like they'd been burned.

"Madame!" One of the guards said jerking his head back to look at her. Abis scowling at Eric and turning to focus on the guards and Superior her eyes narrowing at the sight of the purple blood that was oozing from the puncture marks made by the Limulus's claws. Madame strode past Eric and went over to Skyler drawing a thin dagger.

"Madame-" Eric protested as Madame Abis grabbed Superior's hand and placed the blade of the dagger to his palm. She made a long cut across his palm, and watched with narrowed eyes at the purple blood that flowed out. She frowned as she lifted the dagger and inspected the blood on the dagger.

"Madame, do you think he has some relation to Lady Irenza?" One of the guards muttered eyeing the brightly colored fluid on her dagger.

"Either that or the Darkus Brothers Percival and Linehalt." Madame muttered then her head snapped to the guard on the left. "Get the inhibitor cuffs and the tranquilizer, I don't want any chances to be taken. Unfortunately, to prevent another fallout between our countries, we're going to have to take him alive." She said with a grimace. The guard nodded and went back to the ship to carry out her order. "You," She said turning to the other guard who lifted his head. "Get the other boy on the ship, if the darkus boy wakes up I don't want the other one to cause trouble."

The remaining Limulus nodded his head before he moved over to where Torry lay and carefully took the boy into his arms. It seemed that after cutting Superior with his sharp claws he took particular care with Torry, making sure that he didn't grip him tight enough to draw blood by mistake. When he had the boy safely secured he made his way over to the ship. Eric moving towards Madame Abis.

"What do you mean a 'fallout' between countries? So his blood's purple, I thought it just meant they had a great deal of potential and power." Eric said looking at Madame Abis who glanced at him while looking down at the still sleeping Superior.

'_You wake up saying something disturbed your sleep, but not even getting pricked or cut wakes you. You're a real piece of work Superior,' _ Eric thought to himself smiling slightly despite himself.

"Normally yes, but they're always darker colors, mixed with the normal crimson of blood. For example the rare Aquos person would have very dark blue blood, dark to the point its just a few tones away from being black." Abis said. "When a person's blood is that brightly colored, that usually means they're a guardian of one of the countries, because that's power, to turn their blood from red to the color of their affiliated attribute, that's serious spirit energy. Or," She said with a grimace. "They're related to someone with a lot of power, and the top two possibilities being him being a distance relation of the long retired Guardian Nobility Sky aka Lady Irenza Hart, or the present guardian Percival. Or-"

"He could be related to the maniac." Eric muttered and Abis nodded grimly.

"Heaven forbid that." Abis said sheathing her dagger as two splashes back near her ship heralded the two Limulus guards return. One was carrying a small bulky looking gun like shape with a needle at the end of it, the other one carried two silver bracelets with runes engraved around the circumference of the cuffs. Abis nodded to them. "Cuff him." She instructed the guards nodding and moving forwards.

"But if he's powerful or related to the maniac wouldn't it be best to kill him… Not that I'm saying you should!" He said quickly raising his hands when Abis looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "I'm just-"

Abis sighed clasping her hands behind her back. "Irenza has been a friend to me for many years and to Lady Sirenoid as well." She added which made Eric's eyebrows raise. "Even the slightest possibility that this boy could be a relation to her, is enough to keep me from slitting his throat right here and now,"

Eric gulped and reached a hand up to touch tentatively at his own neck glancing back at Superior. The Limulus guards had rolled Superior onto his back and had his arms crossed behind his back. While one guard kept a firm grim on the boy's arms, the other slapped the cuffs into place on the boy's wrists. There was a flicker of purple lightning that erupted around the cuffs, Superior's skin gaining a purple glow for a moment, before the runes glowed bright purple and the glow seemed to be sucked into the cuffs. Superior's body seemed to dim slightly while the runes on the cuffs glowed brightly. The Limulus guards tugged at the cuffs testing to make sure they were locked onto place before one grabbed the teen and threw him over his shoulder staggering slightly from the weight. The other guard moved to help but the Limulus carrying Superior shook his head muttering something along the lines of 'I got 'im' before clambering out of the boat. The other one got out as well to help him keeping his hands out ready to help his partner if he stumbled. But the two were able to make their way to the ship without issue, walking along the water's surface like it was solid land.

"Also," Abis's voice jolted Eric and made the young man jump a little. He turned to seeing Abis smirk. "Lady Irenza will be visiting in a few days, so we'll know soon enough if 'Skyler' is worth sparing. After all, her ability to read a person's spirit makes her the best to determine one's motives." Madame said, Eric nodding.

"Great! Yeah, super!" He said trying to keep the awkwardness out of his voice. "I'm sure he's clean," He said slowly picking his words carefully.

Abis narrowed her eyes and focused on him. "You better _hope_ he's clean Eric, because if I find out you brought the next _Eterros_." She spat the name out like venom Eric freezing up at the name. "Into my home, to all the children in my care, you will regret it."

Eric paled. "Y-yes ma'am." He said weakly.

Madame Abis nodded. "Well," She said straightening up stretching her arms up to the sky. "Now that we've collected your two little runaways, let's be on our way then." She said a bubble forming in front of her, the woman stepping onto it, the bubble continuing to inflate as she stood atop it. "Come along Eric." She said riding her bubble back towards her ship.

Eric glanced after her and then down at the water.

"But Madame," He began to protest, but the Madame wasn't paying any attention. Grumbling he looked down at the water. _'All right come on Eric, just walk on water. You can do this, just stick your foot out and use your affinity for Aquos to make the water's surface able to hold your weight.' _With a sigh he grabbed his stuff from the prow of the boat and moved to the side. He stuck his leg out on the side and gripped the side between both hands, carefully placing his foot on the surface. His boot slipped into the water and Eric cursed as he pulled his foot out.

"Gotta concentrate." He muttered glaring at the water as he tried again to place his foot on the surface. His eyes widened as his foot made contact with the surface and instead of sinking under remained on top. He began to shift his weight so that his foot was flat on the surface of the water and taking most of his weight. Now he just had to get his other leg-

"Eric!" Abis's voice broke through the air, shattering Eric's concentration.

Eric's center of balance had been shifted to get on top of the water. So once his leg slipped under water the rest of his center of mass shifted and he fell sideways into the water flipping the life boat as he went with a splash.

Eric sank a few feet below the surface pursing his lips in annoyance. He'd been so close to walking on water! But then Madame Abis had to go and break his concentration. He wanted to cross his arms and pout, but instead he heaved a sigh and flipped so he was vertical in the water and kicked his way back to the surface.

He surfaced a moment later, tugging down his beanie to keep it from slipping off. He could hear laughter and he turned his head glaring at Madame Abis who was standing atop her ship near the entrance and just having a good laugh at his expense.

"If-if you're done swimming, you'd best hurry up and get in." Abis said getting a few more chuckles out, wiping an imaginary tear from her eyes. "Ohh, that just made my morning." She said with a grin before she disappeared down the hatch into her ship.

Eric grumbled as he shifted his grip on his bag that was slung over his shoulder and began to swim towards the ship. Screw not needing sleep, when he got back to the Home he was taking a page from Superior's book and sleeping through _everything_ for the rest of the damn day.

A/N: I'm going to cut it here. Not as funny or as amusing as I'd liked. Mostly filler here. Sorry. It became a lot longer than I'd hoped. Initially the plan was to have this bit where Akwimos/Eric and Superior and Torry get picked up by Madame Abis, and then we moved onto a bit about Aranaut and the Haos Country. But… This chapter is already over 4,000 words, and its late and I haven't updated in a while. So you the few of you who are keeping with it (and thousand thank yous for those who are) sorry for the filler, but it felt wrong to suddenly go from Akwimos, Supers and Torry being in the middle of the sea in Aquos to them being at the Foster Home with Madame Abis when we pick back up with their story.

And now Superior has a 'human' name. What do you guys think? Skyler a good name for the fave protagonist? Or do you think you can come up with something better?

(I was actually surprised by how much love he's received, lots of people like him, I was expecting to get people demanding I bring Ingram in since he's a Shun like character. *shrugs* oh well I ain't complaining I'm glad you like him :D).

Anyways, please review, they mean the world to me! :D


	4. Fear the Reaper

A/N: Okay time to begin my three stories within a single day challenge…I am going to be catatonic by the time this is over.

Welp, time to crank up the tunes on youtube and to sit my ass down and just write, and I'm starting with ending the 6 month hiatus of this story and freaking update it! And we will start things off by rejoining 'Aranaut' in the Haos Country!

Chapter 4

Aaron sighed, taking off the last of the Siege armor while sitting on the lower bunk in his dorm room. Fortunately he had privacy in the small quarters as the other bunk presently unoccupied.

He didn't understand how the other Siege's did it he mused kicking off the heavy metal boots. Their armor was heavy and the spear they wielded so cumbersome. His frown deepened and his brow creased, or perhaps the trouble was with him, he mused tossing the last piece of armor into his chest before getting up and tugging out his hair tie letting his long blue hair fall freely with a sigh, running a hand through his hair to even it out. Maybe the problem lay with the fact that he was used to armor that was fitted for him alone, and he wasn't used to wielding such a large weapon.

But it couldn't be helped he thought grinding his teeth slightly as he rose from his spot where he'd been seated, his armor and weapons had been confiscated the day the Haos Guardian Lumagrowl accused him of action against the Haos hierarchy and stripped him of his name of Haos Aranaut and demoted him to a lowly Haos Siege.

And it was all because Aaron had refused to leave his friend Neo Ziperator to die. Aaron grimaced at the thought heading over to his dresser to fetch more casual garb for the day. It was of no fault of his own or Neo that his friend happened to have an affinity for the pyrus attribute rather than the haos attribute. It should've been something to rejoice over! They were such a rarity and the presence of one in the military was a great commodity.

'_Except Lumagrowl sees them as a security threat, believing that the only way there could be people with an affinity for another attribute means they're either spies, or their parents are spies and none of them can be trusted.' _Aaron thought as he put on a simple white tunic with gold trim along with simple brown slacks. He tightened a belt with crest of the siege on the belt buckle around his waist and grabbed his boots tugging them on before making his way to the door and into the still fairly empty corridor. Most of the army men were either out on duty now, or had come in from night duty and were presently getting some much needed sleep.

Aaron ought to be joining them but he wanted to visit someone first, and it was always best to do so while the dawn was just past breaking. Aaron made his way calmly down the corridor passing a multitude of doorways leading into dorms similar to his own. His roommate, an older Siege, Fredrick Hans, was always out running the rookies through drills at this time, so he and Aaron very rarely had to interact with each other, something Aaron was grateful for.

Aaron headed towards the main flight of stairs that would lead to the ground level passing two young Sieges out of armor. They stared at him for a moment until Aaron glanced in their direction, making them realize they were caught.

They both quickly averted their gazes and one even started whistling trying to pretend to be nonchalant as Aaron passed them.

However once Aaron's back was to them the two broke into an excited hushed discussion.

"Was that Sir Aaron Kururugi?" The one who'd been whistling hastily asked the other.

"Yeah, I heard it was his fault that the traitor _Pyrus _Neo Ziperator came out alive from his botched attempt to kill a group of Silver Griffons." The other remarked. "I'm surprised he's not rotting in the same cell as Ziperator,"

"Well Haos Lumagrowl couldn't exactly punish him for saving lives, stripping him of his bakugan name was a fitting enough punishment."

Fortunately Aaron was too far away to hear whatever the other one said as he reached the stairs and made his way down them. On his face he wore an expression of stony calm. It was a face he had to wear all too often these days, what with all the whispers and rumors going around. It sickened him that all it took was them finding out Ziperator's attribute affinity and he was blamed for what had happened that day.

_Flashback_

_Aaron was wearing his Aranaut garb. It was a suit of silver, white and gold armor that fit well around his body and wasn't too heavy or too inflexible for him to move. His blue hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail that was tucked under his helm. A red visor extended down from the front of the helm acting as both a shield for his eyes and allowing him to also utilize its night vision functions allowing him to see opponents in the dark. He and Neo Ziperator were crouched together behind a fallen building that lay near the border Haos shared with Darkus. _

_The border had been a place of many disputes, all leading back to the late Darkus Eterros's reign. Once the tyrant had Darkus within his grasp he had immediately turned his gaze to the countries that lay on his borders, and had lashed out at Aquos first. The Darkus people had apparently fought hard, but despite the formidable fighting force of the Darkus Military, and the great deal of advancements in weaponry they had made under Eterros's guidance they just couldn't get a solid foothold in the watery territory of Aquos. So eventually Eterros wrote it off as a lost cause and pulled out of Aquos. But not before exacting a terrible death toll for both Aquos and Darkus alike._

_Everyone thought that after Eterros wisely withdrew from Aquos that would be the end of his quest for conquest. But no, it was only the beginning, as he quickly turned his sights onto his other neighbor Haos, and thus beginning a war that even his death couldn't stop as ambushes on patrols along the border had become a norm from both sides._

_That day it happened to be Haos's turn to send a fighting force, and Haos Aranaut and Neo Ziperator had been charged with leading a group of Silver Griffons, the second tier of the Haos Army against the Darkus forces._

_Several day earlier, the Darkus military had attacked a group of civilians who had been traveling too close to the border and as a result at least half of that group had been taken into Darkus territory and imprisoned under charges of 'trespassing' while the other battered civilians had to struggle all the way to get to the nearest city Dalia who then sent word to the Haos Capital Exandral. _

_Lumagrowl had been furious with this and had immediately ordered that his military retaliate against the Darkus heathens. _

_Thus leading to Aranaut and Neo Ziperator crouching behind cover while the Silver Griffons hid themselves out of sight nearby. _

_Aranaut glanced over at his friend, unlike him Ziperator wore basic silver armor, it was made of a similar material as Aranaut's although it wasn't as thick in places as Aranaut's was and he had a sword strapped to his hip._

_Ziperator met his gaze his green eyes gleaming. "Kind of bugs me that we gotta keep this whole fight going on," He muttered checking to see if there was any sign of the Darkus patrol yet. _

_Aranaut shrugged continuing to keep a look out for any sign of the Darkus forces, "It is not our place to decide how this country is run, that responsibility lies with Lumagrowl and him alone." He said nodding his head._

_Ziperator frowned, his expression of discontent clear on his face. "Yes but, the thing is… Eterros is __dead__ what are we doing prolonging this conflict when the original aggressor is six feet under? Lumagrowl should be making movement towards peace rather than keep this conflict going on!" He said clenching his fist. "Every day more and more of us are dying fighting a war that is gaining us nothing!"_

_Aranaut looked at him a moment, "As long as Darkus continues to act dishonorably, peace cannot be achieved,"_

_Ziperator looked exasperated, "But-"_

_Whatever he was about to say was cut off by a flash of dark lightning arcing through the air to make contact with a crumbling pillar to Ziperator and Aranaut's left, a resounding boom sounding when it impacted the pillar tumbling forwards. Several shouts followed by the mad flapping of wings showed the Silver Griffons fleeing out from the pillar before it could crush them._

"_What?!" Aranaut twisted around failing to see anyone near the border. Then Ziperator grabbed his shoulder._

"_Aranaut look up!" Ziperator cried pointing above them, Aranaut's head lifting to follow where his friend was pointing._

_Aranaut's eyes narrowed behind his visor as the night vision activated revealing the sight of four gargonoids gathered above them. Their bat like wings emerging from slots in their dark armor. Two of them wielded clubs while the other two gathered Dark energy in between their hands and letting it fly at another group of Silver Griffons who had been sheltering in a ditch._

_The silvery armored men summoned their wings and took to the air to avoid the worst of it, but Aranaut heard them shout as one was hit by the dark lightning and dropped to the ground twitching. One of the club wielding Gargonoids rushed at the downed Griffon._

"_How the hell did they know we were here?" Aranaut growled as he leapt from his hiding spot. "Ziperator give me a boost!" He ordered Ziperator nodding and holding out his arms for his friend to step on, Aranaut rushed forwards jumping onto Ziperators outstretched arms. With a grunt Ziperator heaved upwards getting Aranaut air born, Aranaut drawing back his fist as he rushed towards the Griffon and Gargonoid. _

"_Hey!" Aranaut said, distracting the Gargonoid who had been about to smash his mace down and cave the chest plate of the Griffon's armor. The Gargonoid turned his helmet covered head to the right, and right into Aranaut's Vector Fist. The Gargonoid grunted as the haunting mask/helmet was caved in partially a few drops of blood landing on the ground several more leaking out through some of the holes. The Gargonoid growled furiously rushing at Aranaut waving his mace._

_Aranaut ducked the mace, and unleashed a fist alley, a barrage of swift punches at Gargonoid's chest, but to his misfortune the Gargonoid's armor only dented slightly from the barrage. The Gargonoid chuckled and reached a beefy hand out and caught Aranaut's fist. _

"_Heh, puny haos wimp," He mocked tightening his grip on Aranaut's fist. "You break my nose, I break you!" He raised his mace and brought it down on Aranaut._

_Only for Aranaut's left hand to shoot up and a pulse of electro magnetic energy to shoot out, deflecting the mace just enough so that rather than the Gargonoid bring it down on Aranaut's head, he swung through open air. The Gargonoid staggered slightly to the side, unblanaced by the missed strike. _

"_Unlikely," Aranaut replied as he yanked his hand free and grabbed the shoulders of the unbalanced Gargonoid. Tightening his grip Aranaut turned and flung the Darkus warrior over his head and slammed the larger man into the ground face first. _

_Aranaut stepped back his arms burning slightly from the exertion, he shook them out for a moment eyeing the downed man for a moment, he stood tense until the man's bat like wings faded away and the man went completely limp, his helmet clanging as it rested on the ground, the man inside completely out._

_Aranaut heaved a sigh of relief shaking his head. He turned his head to see if the Silver Griffon was still down, to his concern the man now lay unmoving on the ground. Aranaut hurried over to him and reached down to remove his faceplate and check him over thoroughly-when a burst of dark lightning struck him in the back. _

_Aranaut gave a shout jerking back from the armored man, his muscles spasming with the electricity shocking him making him jerk around for a moment, before the electricity ceased for a moment. _

_Aranaut fell forwards onto the fallen Silver Griffon, his fingers twitching within his gauntlets as his body seemed to vibrate with pain from the electricity. He lay there for a moment unable to get his body to move, he heard chuckling nearby and turned his head and saw one of the Gargonoid who had been using dark lightning earlier floating just above him._

"_It nothing personal, just business," The man said gathering more dark energy in his hand. Aranaut gritted his teeth trying to force himself into motion, he had no desire to taste anymore dark lightning today! But his body wouldn't move, it seemed that the earlier attack had meant to immobilize him so the Gargonoid could finish him off. In the background Aranaut could hear the shouts of his men, followed by clangs of weapons against weapons, and the sound of energy bolts being exchanged between either side. _

_Aranaut's eyes widened as he took in the sight of the growing dark energy orb in the gargonoid's hand. The Gargonoid raised his hand above his head the orb of energy crackling malignantly promising pain and suffering. _

_It was then that something unexpected happened._

_The only warning Aranaut had was a shout of 'hey!' followed by a blast of __fire __aimed directly at the Gargonoid floating above him. Aranaut's eyes widened in shock as the Gargonoid gave a shout the bit of fur/hair gathered at the top of his helmet catching fire making the man drop his orb of energy to focus on putting out his armor._

_Then a blur of red rushed in and slammed into the gargonoid sending him flying into the side of a fallen building. _

"_What?" Aranaut managed as the blur of red landed in front of him, and his eyes widened behind his visor._

_Before him stood no other than Neo Ziperator however, the man was no longer dressed in the simple silver armor he'd been dressed in earlier. Instead he wore much thicker vibrant red armor with orange accents. On his back sticking out from two slots within the red armor was two red and orange wings that matched with his armor. In the middle of his torso was a band of silver that went all the way around his body. Upon his head was a helmet that looked slightly bird like, with a small golden horn right between his eyes, and two longer horns reaching up and back from right above his eyes sockets which showed his bright green eyes._

"_Neo?" Aranaut said in disbelief, as Neo dropped down beside Aranaut and the fallen Silver Griffon._

"_Yup," Neo Ziperator said and Aranaut could picture the gigantic grin beneath his face. "Looks like I finally found my real bakugan self." He held out a hand for Aranaut to take, the blue haired man taking it without hesitation letting Ziperator pull him to his unsteady feet. _

"_But-but you're," Aranaut's eyes widened beneath his visor as the gravity of the situation dawned on him. "You're __**pyrus**__."_

_Neo didn't say anything for a moment glancing away before he nodded. "Yeah,"_

_Aranaut fell silent, then he nodded. "Right, well now that you've got your powers, let's get the rest of the griffons out-"_

_He trailed off as he turned to take in the scene of the battle. Except battle wasn't the right word for it. They'd had at least 5 Silver Griffon's backing them up, and that was normally more than enough to take care of a couple gargonoids. Except where one of the dark energy wielding Gargonoid's had been was now a slim dark armored figure with a skull like mask over half his face and long dark devils horns reached up above his head, jet black hair extending down the man's head. He wore minimal body armor but all of it had the similar skeletal motive as the skull like mask that he wore, and in his grasp was a sharp scythe that he pulled out of the eviscerated body of one of the Silver Griffons. The man spun the scythe in his hand and turned to look at the two sneering at them as Dark bat like wings appeared behind him. _

"_A Reaper," Neo Ziperator whispered edging back Aranaut doing the same._

"_I thought the new Darkus Guardian had them decommissioned!" Aranaut muttered softly, his body still feeling weak from the effects of the shock he'd received earlier. It would be difficult to fight a gargonoid let alone a Reaper! Especially one who looked to have single handedly kill all four of their Silver Griffons._

"_So this is the best retaliation the Haos Kingdom can raise?" The Reaper asked spinning his scythe sending specks of blood flying around with each spin. "I'm not impressed." He advanced towards them. "Now what are you two going to do to convince me not to kill you right here, right now?" He asked tilting his head, red eyes gleaming, exposed lips curling into a manic smile._

"_Aranaut," Neo said softly looking towards his friend. "Get any surviving Silver Griffon and get out of here,"_

_Aranaut blinked under his visor and twisted his head to look at Neo in shock. "What?!" He shot back. "But what about you?"_

_Neo looked at him his green eyes narrowed in their eyeholes. "I'm going to buy you time." He said before he let out a roar punching his arm forwards fire erupting from his fist and flying at the Reaper. "Go now Aranaut!" He shouted before he rushed at Reaper drawing his sword as he did._

_The Reaper laughed as he spun his scythe dispelling the burst of flames before he took to the air. "So you want to dance then? Very well, let's __**dance**__." He swung his scythe and Neo brought his sword to bear, the resounding clang when the blades met echoing across the battered area. Then the clearing exploded into a cacophony of clangs and shrieks of metal meeting metal as the two began a deadly dance in the air._

_On the ground below Aranaut forced himself to stumble over to the downed Silver Griffon he had protected earlier; the man was starting to move again, the fingers of his gauntlet twitching slightly. _

"_All right come on up you get." Aranaut said as he crouched down beside the downed man slinging the man's shoulder over his own. He staggered slightly under the man's greater weight but Aranaut managed to recover his footing._

"_C-captain Aranaut?" The Silver Griffon rasped out._

"_That's right soldier, now come on, we're getting you out of here!" Aranaut said._

"_Oka-" The man's voice was cut off by the whistle of something flying through the air followed by the sound of tearing metal and a sound of something embedding itself in something squishy. The man in Aranaut's grip gave a gurgling sound before he went limp._

_Immediately Aranaut's head snapped back, his eyes widening as he took in the sight of the familiar blade that was now sticking out of the man's back. It was __**Neo's**__ blade. _

_Horror gripped Aranaut's heart as he slowly let the now dead Silver Griffon to the ground before he turned to face what was behind him and his eyes widened._

_On the ground his friend Neo Ziperator lay collapsed on the ground, his armor knicked and caved in in several places. But what made Aranaut's breath really catch in his throat was the two bloody stumps on his back where his wings had been._

_A soft crunch of rocks behind him made Aranaut turn slowly to face the Reaper who stood calmly with the end of his scythe planted in the ground._

_For a moment the two of them stood there looking at each other, Aranaut trying to push down the growing fear in his belly. Neo had practically __**just **__began to fight the guy and already he was downed, all the Silver Griffons were dead, and he was barely able to stay standing with how fried his nerves were from the electric shock. But he narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he slipped into a fighting crouch waiting for the Reaper to make a move._

_The Reaper's red eyes gleamed through the eye holes in his mask and then he laughed picking up his scythe and spinning it over his head. "Ha, you have fortitude I'll give you that, he's your friend back there?" He asked gesturing to Neo._

_Aranaut glanced back and the instant he did he realized it was a mistake as the Reaper was suddenly right in front of his in an instant. But before Aranaut could turn his head the Reaper grabbed his chin and forced him to keep looking away from him. Aranaut swallowed glancing down seeing the shadow of that wicked scythe stand over his own shadow an ominous threat. His adam's apple bobbed as he licked his lips eyes darting between Neo and where he could just see the Reaper in his peripheral vision. "And if I say yes?" He asked fighting to keep his voice steady. If he was going to die, he wasn't going to die a coward. _

"_You'd do anything to save his life then?" The Reaper asked releasing Aranaut's chin. Aranaut turned his head eyes widening as something clicked on with a beep and the Reaper lifted a small cylinder with glowing red numbers counting down from 60. Aranaut's eyes widened and he looked towards Neo, while the Reaper chuckled. "Then go fetch," He said as he tossed the cylinder onto the ground till it rolled right next to Neo. _

_Aranaut didn't hesitate he took off towards Neo grabbing his friend and like he did with the other silver griffon he slung his arm over his shoulders. Nearly falling from his friends heavy weight Aranaut began to struggle away from the bomb, half dragging, half carrying Neo with him. _

"_Come on Neo! Come on snap out of it!" He shouted as he did glancing back at the Reaper and the bomb._

_The Reaper remained unmoving his scythe planted in the ground. He didn't seem bothered at all that in a few moments where he stood would be consumed in a giant fireball of death. But Aranaut didn't have time to ponder this, he faced forwards again and continued to struggle forwards struggling desperately to haul Neo away from the danger._

_Back beside the bomb the Reaper kicked the body of the impaled Silver Griffon into a ditch before he glanced at the bomb which was now counting down from 10. He smirked. "My job here is done." He said before he blurred out of existence, leaving both his fallen comrades and the Silver Griffons just before the countdown reached one. _

_Then the bomb exploded, the fire ball of death expanding outwards consuming the Silver Griffons, the bodies of the Gargonoids and much of the area. Aranaut and Neo Ziperator were fortunately just out of range of fiery death, however the force of the blast sent them flying forwards Aranaut losing his grip on Neo Ziperator his friend going flying and landing on the ground with a roll while Aranaut hit the ground hard slamming his head into the ground knocking the helmet from his head. _

_Aranaut rolled to a stop groaning in pain a few cuts on his face from where he'd been cut and he felt like his shoulder had been dislocated. He weakly lifted his head, black spots dotting his vision, searching for Neo and he let out a sigh of relief when he spotted his friend lying a few feet away looking no worse for wear as far as he could tell._

_Aranaut let his head drop back onto the ravaged ground and he let his eyes slip closed caving to unconsciousness. _

_Flashback end_

Aaron grimaced at the memory, it had hardly been his most glorious of moments. He had engaged two enemies before he and Neo got thrown around by a Reaper. Those warriors were few and far in-between, and it wasn't the first time that Aaron had been left wondering why in the world had a Reaper been a part of what should've been a normal border patrol? A normal border patrol from Darkus typically contained either a lot of Gargonoids if there was a high risk of attack, or sort of half and half with half being gargonoids and the other half being the Fear Rippers, the Darkus foot soldiers. But Reapers were considered by Darkus to be special class agents, their worst of the worst. Neither Aaron nor Neo Ziperator had enough experience or skill at that time to even hope to survive such an encounter with one, and yet the Reaper had let them both live, why?

"Maybe Neo will have a new theory…" Aaron mused as he lifted his head to consider the building he stood before. Its pristine white walls gleaming in the rays of the rising sun, it looked almost beautiful if it wasn't for the iron bars that covered every window and the barbed wire fence that extended behind the building. Aaron looked up at the foreboding place for a moment more before he sighed and went inside, once again grateful that he too wasn't held within the jails' walls.

A/N:

Okay I'm cutting it here. This isn't where I _wanted _to cut it really but we're going on 4000 words for this chapter and I feel like I've given you guys a lot within this chapter. This story had a fondness for going in directions I didn't entirely map out. I had no intentions really when I went into this chapter of going through what happened to Aranaut and Neo Ziperator leading up to their punishments Neo being branded a treasonous traitor who's sentence is pending while he lies in jail, and Aranaut being stripped of his name and also made out to be an outcast.

And that Reaper bit was _AWESOME_ totally not planned but damn! I got shivers just writing the guy in. I look forwards to writing more of those guys.

Unfortunately this is another chapter without Superior, but we'll get back to him soon enough. I think the next chapter will contain more Aranaut or I may break from him to go to Superior. It's a bit of a coin toss on the matter. Depends on what you guys want.

Also as this is #3 of my 7 updates that are part of my 'madly updating for this week in celebration of my 6th year anniversary' the multi trailer will be included below.

But first! Reviewer responses!

Nightfrightpony: Well its extremely late, but I did finally get an update up :)

Eeveechibi: I didn't see you in chapter 3 :( but hopefully I'll hear from you in this chapter :) I appreciate your thoughts on the series so far and yeah Superior is pretty great. But this stuff is all to try and set up the other characters who will make up the rest of the Fighting Bakugan, plus set things to come in motion. So I hope you'll pop back in soon cause its going to get good.

Now onto the multi story trailer for all my bakugan stories in honor of my 6th year anniversary:

**Six years have passed**

Akwimos frowned as he looked around running a hand through his messy blue hair, nervously adjusting his tattered dark blue jacket. "This place isn't _that _impressive," He looked to his friends as he gestured to the battered area around them. "Seriously why is every so obsessed with taking it over, its not that great."

"Yeah, typically when something's reduced to rubble, 'not that great' is an understatement" Superior said dryly as he looked around violet eyes gleaming in the dim light.

**But now it's time**

"How do you know so much?" Marduk asked looking over at Meredith, his red eyes narrowed.

Meredith smiled and folded her arms Superior perched on her shoulder. "I may have gone through the time stream hunting rogue bakugan and fighting some future bad guys." She said with a chuckle.

Marduk frowned. "No, seriously,"

"I am being serious."

**For us to consider the future to come,**

"I think this is the worst day of my life." Aidan said, sounding suspiciously like a whine his arms wrapped tightly around himself.

Jet had already put on the uniform and had joined the other girls in snickering at the three boys misery. Or well the two boys, Tyler was too busy stuffing his face with the food Mira had given them. He was sitting in a chair just inhaling food and making a mess. IF it weren't for the fact he was wearing a dress, he looked just as normal as he'd usually be.

Mike lowered his head face flushed. "Do we really have to go through this humiliation?" He mumbled.

"Just be glad I don't have a camera, otherwise I'd be set with blackmail on you guys for life." Jet said with a laugh grinning

**For I'm not just continuing what you love**

Masquerade frowned as he considered the entity before him. "And what are you to supposed to be?"

The ghost? Apparition? Waking Nightmare? Sneered at him, the expression making Masquerade draw back a step.

"Why, I am the one who almost was," The see through blond's blue eyes narrowed in distaste at Masquerade. "but you put an end to that pretty quickly, now didn't you." It said advancing towards him. "Fortunately I'll be abke to rectify that little error in the universe,"

"And how do you plan to accomplish that?" Masquerade asked edging back every time the thing advanced.

The thing's lips stretched up into a haunting grin. "Why, by taking your place."

**All new bakugan to appear!**

**Aracnus**

Jet yelped struggling to keep up with the princess as the weird bony spirit things chased after them, the two girls running as hard as they could to keep ahead of the monsters.

"It's no use!" Jet cried to the princess who came to a halt faced with a smooth cliff face, it was too tall for either girl to jump and not enough room to call on Skylord or Reaper or Hydra.

"We can't just give up!" The princess retorted taking a running start at the cliff face and leaping up wards her fingers managing to get a grip on a small crack, her boots scraping against the rock face trying to find any purchase. All she got for her troubles were a few stones that were dislodged and a painful cramping feeling in her fingers. With a grunt she released the wall and turned to face forwards.

"Any ideas." Jet said eyes widening as the ghostly purple entities gathered above the two girls.

The princess narrowed her green eyes and bit her lip, "Brace yourself, when they attack we'll jump to the sides."

Jet glanced to the side and frowned, "But there's not enough space." She said weakly.

"Well I'm sure not dying here!" The princess snapped clenching her fists as the entities drew nearer and nearer forcing Jet and the princess back closer to the rock at their back.

The entities sneered and opened their skeletal mouths letting out an earsplitting screech before they leapt at the two girls bony hands outstretched to grab them, sharpened nails whistling through the air ready to relieve them of their heads.

The princess grabbed Jet and pushed the girl back against the rock before shielding her with her own body. The princess screwed her eyes shut waiting for the pain of the blow.

Instead she heard another screech and a rush of air that made her dark blue hair go flying in all directions. Slowly, uncertainly the princess lifted her head and gaped at the sight before her, letting Jet rise to look at the scene as well.

The skeletal monster, or what they assumed was the skeletal monster, was now a wriggling mess of giant spider webbing. Standing by the trapped monster was the spider.

The spider went over to the two girls. "You're lucky I caught up to you two when I did, otherwise you'd be Wendigo food." He said one of his eight legs flicking out to kick the trapped wendigo aside.

"And who are you?" The princess asked dusting herself off and straightening herself up.

The spideroid lifted on of his front legs and bent it in front of him drooping his body forwards slightly in a make shift bow. "I am Darkus Aracnus, and I've come to offer my assistance Princess," He straightened up and nodded to the two of them. "You both looked like you need it."

**Skylash**

The books hadn't exaggerated Skylash was a beautiful bakugan, her scales were all black making her blend in with her surroundings like a shadow in darkness. Her purple eyes were bright and glimmering with intelligence. The five purple gems engrained around her neck glittered with the energy flowing within them. Sharp claws were at the end of each hand.

The dark dragoness snorted folding her sharp claws across her chest as she surveyed Jet and Skylord. "This is your partner?" She asked Skylord, her purple eyes narrowed. "She doesn't look like much!"

Skylord growled glaring at the older Dark Dragoness, who waved a hand.

"Not that it matters, prepare yourself Skylord," The dragoness spread her wings and lifted her claws. "Because if you want any hope of evolving you're going to have to go through me to do it."

Skylord growled spreading her wings and taking to the air facing off with the other sky dragoness. "I think I can take you _mother_."

**Bringing old characters into new situations**

Mark rushed into the kitchen just as Masquerade finished pouring his cereal. The silver haired boy looked panicked and once he came to a stop in the center of the kitchen he immediately doubled over panting. "You-you have to listen to me, because to-today may be the worst day ever," He rasped

Masquerade turned his head to look at the other boy an eyebrow raised "Are you out of your mind? We're not going after the brawlers until I can get a few more recruits. What's got you so freaked out?"

Mark ducked behind Masquerade and seemed to be looking all around for something. "_She's _coming today."

"Who?" Masquerade echoed, when he heard the doors get thrown open to the mansion making him jump to his feet and turn his attention immediately towards the hallway and to the entryway where the sound had originated from.

"Doesn't matter, I'm not here!" Mark said quickly darting under the table.

"Mark!" A female voice called followed by footsteps heading towards the kitchen. "I know you're here, so just come out and this won't be so painful to do."

Masquerade blinked and turned to look down at Mark whose head was poking out from underneath the table. "You do realize you're being an idiot, who is that anyways?"

Mark glared at him, "Well I would be just fine if you'd stop-"

"Mark!" The girls voice from the doorway to the kitchen made Mark flinch and bang his head against the kitchen table. The silver haired boy jerked with the force of the good thunk and lowered his head wincing in pain.

"Ow," He mumbled, while Masquerade turned his attention away from the idiot to the newcomer wondering why in the world Mark would act so afraid.

To say the least he was surprised. The person was a girl with long blond hair pulled back with a hair band and two long pigtails with beaded scrunchies holding them together. The girl wore a lavender dress under a darker purple coat that was buttoned and ended with a red ribbon at the neck. She wore black tights leading to lavender mary janes. She had her hands on her hips and was glaring at the table.

"Mark!" She snapped. "This place is a disaster! How many times have I told you to keep this place organized!" Then she glanced at Masquerade and scowled. "And its this bad when you have _company_ over?! It's a good thing Dr. Michael called my father and asked me to help you get this place in order, dear lord how long have you two lived like this?!" She said walking away shaking her head as she surveyed the kitchen.

Masquerade frowned and looked to Mark in askance who was rubbing the back of his head. At Masquerade's look Mark sighed and gestured to the girl.

"Masquerade, allow me to introduce you to my cousin, the wicked she-demon Katie Lowery." Mark said with a huff.

**Its been a great six years:**

Images flash by of Mike getting washed away by a tidal wave, of Aidan jumping from the Sears Tower, of Dan gripping Shun's limp hand as the ninja lays comatose on the bed. Then they pick up flashing images of every character to have appeared.

**But its gonna keep getting better. **

A tall woman wearing a cowboy hat steps up, she's wearing an orange plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She's wearing faded blue jean shorts and tall dark brown boots. Her dark brown hair is pulled back in a long braid, leaving only her dark red bangs hanging near her face.

"Of course its gonna keep getting better for y'all," She said with a grin, "You're gonna be meeting me and many other characters in Fighting Bakugan, seeing Masquerade deal with the whole nother world in Shattered Masks and the chaos continues in Doom and Docorrus. With so much stuff to come what could be better?"

Julie runs in waving a CD in her hand. "Wilda! Wilda!" She cried.

"What in tarnation are you so excited about?" Wilda asked frowning as the silver haired girl ran up to her.

Julie grinned as she held up the CD which had the words 'Ship Happens' "I think I have the perfect idea for a fanfic, or a song fic, starting with this little bad boy." She said tapping the CD.

Wilda studied the case, then a big grin appeared on her face. "I like the way you think Julie," She said adjusting her hat. "Let's get to plotting, I got time to spare before I show up, might as well make it useful."

Julie grinned. "This is going to be fun…"


	5. Hey, Listen!

A/N: I am too tired to be snarky. I am just glad to have finally gotten this up. Please enjoy :)

Chapter 5

It took a while for Aaron to get into the prison, but after they checked him over for any possible weapons or tools (although Aaron had made sure to carry nothing but the clothes on his back for this particular reason) they allowed him through. A younger Siege lead him through the prison until he reached a locked room near the end of the prison, the Siege pulled out a ring of keys and began going through them searching for the correct one.

"Did you know that the White Kingdom has made some sort of lock that actually scans your Bakugan signature to confirm your identity?" The Siege asked glancing up at Aaron. "Too bad we don't have anything like that here,"

Aaron studied the young Siege, his armor was shiny and flawless, signifying how green the kid was. "The White Kingdom is also where S ranked criminals are being held. They need prisons with air tight security, and Haos's prisons aren't so bad," He said with a slight smile. "While 4 of the other attributes can command the elements of Fire, Water, Earth and Wind, we have the strongest magic background along with Darkus." Aaron chuckled. "All the bars of and walls of this prison are reinforced with magic barriers,"

The Siege looked at him, Aaron could see the kids wide eyes through his eye slots. "Seriously?" He asked.

Aaron nodded. "Yes, and they're extremely complex, you'd have to be a genius in light magic to even put a dent in them." He said grabbing his chin.

"Then what do they need us for?" The young Siege muttered as he selected the right key and placed it into the lock, the door unlocking with a turn and a click. The Siege grabbed the handle and stepped aside to allow Aaron through.

Aaron chuckled walking past the Siege and into the room, "Well they need some place to put the rookies," Aaron surveyed the room, it was a small room without any windows, a lightly glowing golden seal gleaming on the top of the ceiling over a simple table with two chairs set across from each other.

The Siege stepped into the room after Aaron and took a position by the door in parade rest. He didn't say anything though he continued to look at Aaron as the blue haired man took a seat at the table. Aaron drummed his fingers on the table as he lifted his head to look at the seal above his head. It was a simple circle seal with another smaller circle inside it, a few strange glyphs written in between the two circles. Aaron recognized it as a safe guard seal, if it sensed malignant intentions it would change colors from yellow to orange drawing the attention of the guards and informing them of the need to keep a close eye on the goings on in the room. Then, if the situation got bad enough the seal would go from orange to red and a warning would go through the ranks of the prison warning them of trouble.

Aaron frowned sensing that the Siege was still looking at him, and had been while Aaron had considered the seal above his head. Lowering his head he continued to look straight ahead before he spoke. "Is there something wrong, Siege?" He asked turning his head slightly and looking at the Siege out of the corner of his eye.

The Siege stiffened up his armor rattling a bit with the movement. "Well its just… You're Sir Aaron Kururugi? The disgraced former Captain Aranaut."

Aaron drummed his fingers on the table. "Considering I'm here to visit Neo Ziperator, I'd think that was obvious,"

"Yes, well… They say you had such promise sir… Why throw it all away?" The Siege asked.

Aaron didn't say anything for a moment inclining his head as he looked up at the seal once more. "I have told my side of the story again and again but no one will believe me, the Haos Guardian had practically declared me and Neo Ziperator guilty before we even recovered from the ordeal." Aaron gave a harsh little laugh, "Apparently a rumor had been going around that Neo killed them all and had been about to kill me, but since they couldn't persuade me to keep my mouth shut and I told everyone that Neo hadn't killed the Silver Griffons but a patrol of Darkus Gargonoids and a Darkus Reaper, they changed their story."

"They said that Pyrus Neo Ziperator had dealings with Darkus and set up an ambush for a patrol of Silver Griffons, and supposedly they were supposed to wipe out the Silver Griffons while they took you and Neo Ziperator 'hostage'." The rookie paused for a moment. "Then when the Darkus warriors double crossed him, and you found out about it, rather than kill them all as you should've, you chose to save him and then created a cover story to try and protect him. Hence why you were just stripped of your name and rank rather than thrown away in prison."

Aaron scoffed, "That's the story they went with?" He said with a huff, "It doesn't even sound remotely believable! Anyone who knew Neo would know he'd never do such a thing, and if Neo had been behind it, I'd still keep him from dying."

The Siege stiffened and looked at him bewildered Aaron glancing over at him as well. "But only so he could face justice for his crimes," Aaron said folding his arms. "But it was just too easy to ignore my integrity, my character, and simply push it all aside because of everyone's fear of the other attributes in this damn country," Aaron sighed shaking his head. "And they wonder why Nemus deserted for Aquos."

The Siege might've tried to say something more after that but anything he said was lost as the door to the little room was opened and Pyrus Neo Ziperator was brought in flanked by two Siege's holding his friend's biceps.

Aaron grimaced at the sight of his friend, he looked horrible, the area around his eye looked slightly yellow and green, like a fading black eye. But that wasn't the only marks on him, there was a fading bruise on his left cheek, a few visible scratches on the portion of his forearm that the white prison garb didn't conceal.

Neo Ziperator caught Aaron's eye and smiled weakly.

"Hey Aaron," He greeted as he was practically dropped into the chair across from Aaron, the Siege's simply dragging the battered man onto the chair before unceremoniously letting him go. Neo's left hand shot out to keep himself from falling, planting itself on the table with a loud thud. Aaron immediately rose to try and help him, but the Siege's raised their weapons at Aaron in warning forcing the blue haired man to sit back down. After some struggle and Neo straining his weakened body to get himself seated comfortably with only his shackled hands and feet to hold him up, Neo was now able to sit and pant while trying to force a smile.

The Siege's stepped back from Neo and Aaron, the two who had brought Neo in stood at attention behind Neo with their weapons held at ready. Aaron could see the Siege who had escorted him in take up the post at the door. It was mostly unnecessary and probably illegal in the Code of Conduct to have three armed soldiers, magical defenses, on top of Neo's bonds that bound his bakugan battle abilities. The purpose of this over the top security could only mean one thing to Aaron.

To remove as much power as possible from the prisoner, make them feel as helpless as possible so that there is no possibility of escape, even if you were innocent.

Neo seemed to follow Aaron's train of thought when he saw the righteous anger in his friends green eyes, "It's good to see you," Neo began resting his cuffed hands on the table in front of him. "How've you been,"

Aaron frowned, "I'm fine, I should be asking you that question." He said softly looking at the multiple bruises and scratches. "You… look a little more worse for wear than usual." His eyes moved back up to look into Neo's eyes. The red haired man held his gaze for just a moment before he lowered his eyes and sighed.

"You know how it is Aaron, some people just need someone to be their scapegoat." Neo said a grimace crossing his features. Aaron scowled.

"But you're innocent!" Aaron protested and Neo heaved a sigh bowing his head. Aaron growled and slammed his fist on the table making the Sieges in the room stiffen and grip their weapons a little tighter. "You didn't kill that patrol of Silver Griffons, nor did you plot with anyone in Darkus! That was the work of the Reaper!"

Neo sighed. "You think I don't know that? That guy beat me within an inch of my life," He pointed out mildly, he shook his head, "But in the end it's our word against the word of the guardian," Neo held up his hands, "I mean, let's face it people don't like us too much so they're all too happy to believe the guardian and watch me rot and you dishonored."

Aaron growled. "I just don't understand is all, why was that patrol there? Why was that Reaper there? Why did he beat us within an inch of our lives only to let us go?" He slammed a fist down on the table. "Damn it all it just doesn't make sense!"

Neo shook his head, "Maybe it was just really bad luck," He said softly. "Or maybe…" He flashed Aaron a meaningful look, "Someone just wants to see us fall."

Aaron stiffened, he hadn't really considered that before. 'I always figured it was just an unfortunate occurrence,' He thought glancing down at the table between the two of them. "But now that he mentions it, there were a lot of people talking about me getting a promotion soon and Neo was showing signs of being correlated to an attribute other than Haos.' Aaron lifted his head eyes widening. 'But then the question is…'

"Who wanted us to fall?" Aaron asked, and Neo gave him a look and shook his head nodding to the Sieges in the room. Aaron grimaced, and bit his lip trying to think of a way to have Neo answer the question without revealing too much. He glanced around the room struggling to come up with something when he noticed the seal above his head go from yellow to red. Confusion hit him just as a siren sounded throughout the prison.

The occupants of the room jumped and Aaron was horrified for a moment, 'Is this another framing attempt?!' But the thought was quickly dashed as the three Sieges looked stunned.

"What is that?!" The youngest Siege cried clasping his hands over his ears. The older two Sieges exchanged confused looks as the alarm continued to blare.

"The alarm only sounds in times of great emergency." One Siege said.

"Then what do we do?" The other Siege asked.

Aaron rose from his seat eyeing the symbol. "It means there's a situation." He said before reaching his hand up towards the symbol light energy gathering in his palm.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" The Siege closest to Aaron demanded leveling his spear at the blue haired man. Aaron turned and shot him a glare as symbols appeared around the sphere in Aaron's hand.

"You rookies clearly don't know how to respond to a distress call, so I'm going to try to figure out where it's at." The Sieges exchanged looks but the spear remained inches away from his head. Aaron rolled his but, turned his focus back to the symbol above his head. He narrowed his eyes focusing hard to draw up the right symbols, he hadn't had to work in the prison when he'd first started serving in the Haos Military. But he was familiar with most basic light spells, and after a moment a ring of golden symbols were ringing around his hand. He closed his eyes and the symbols turned red to match the symbol above his head. An image of the entrance to the image flashed in his minds eye showing a group of Sieges grappling with a dark clothed figure. 'A Darkus warrior?' Aaron wondered, as he opened his eyes the image fading away to be replaced with Neo and the Sieges looking at him expectantly.

Aaron lowered his hand and spoke in his most commanding tone of voice. "There's trouble at the prison's entrance," He reported to the Sieges. The trio tensing and Neo frowned looking concerned. "You will need to go there," Aaron said looking towards the Siege who had the blade of his staff leveled towards him.

The Siege scoffed. "And you think we'll leave you here with the prisoner so you can help him escape?"

Aaron gave an annoyed huff, "I'm trying to help you, you fool!" He snapped then growled and pinched the bridge of his nose and turned to Neo. "Fine, Neo, sorry to cut this short, but these two will escort you back to your cell." He gestured to the Siege who had his weapon leveled at him and the one that was hanging back near Neo. "I'll take this guy and head to the front and see what we can do to help."Aaron nodded to the young Siege at the door, Aaron then returned his gaze to the Siege who still had his weapon leveled at his throat. "Is that sufficient for you?" He asked the Siege narrowing his eyes.

The Siege growled but lowered his staff and turned to his partner. "Grab the prisoner we're taking him back to his cell." The Siege glared at Aaron for one last moment before he walked over to the door and pushed past the young Siege who was at the door, his partner went over to Neo and grabbed him by the arm.

"Come on get up," The Siege said hauling Neo to his feet, Aaron turning and frowning at the rough way the Siege handled his friend. But Neo caught his eye and Aaron reluctantly held his tongue. Once Neo was on his feet and the Siege had a secure grip on Neo's arm, the two began to make their way out of the little room.

But Neo was able to lean towards Aaron as he passed, "Beware the heavens, for those above us lack purity in their hearts." Aaron blinked at the strange message, he opened his mouth to ask Neo for clarification but, the Siege yanked on his friend's arm to speed him up. Too soon Neo was disappearing out the door of the room accompanied by the two Sieges.

"We've gotta go sir," The remaining Siege told Aaron, his words reminding Aaron that the symbol was glowing red and the alarm was still sounding through the prison.

"Right," Aaron said nodding. He could ponder Neo's strange message later, right now there was trouble and he was needed. He led the Siege out of the room and into the maze of hallways.

Going off of memory when the young Siege had led him this way, Aaron navigated his way back to the front. He dodged around Sieges and even a few civilians who were visiting the prison. But nothing was going to keep Aaron from the front and where the threat was.

Then there came a shout from further down the hall Aaron and the Siege were hurrying down. Aaron lifted his head in time to see a man come barreling down the hallway towards them. Aaron's eyes narrowed and he tensed, the man was wearing the same dark clothing as the attacker shown in the image from the symbol.

"Back me up," Aaron snapped at the young Siege before he rushed forwards snatching up a Siege's discarded staff. As much as he loathed them as a weapon, he had to admit they had their uses. By now the other man had taken notice of Aaron and the Siege rushing towards him and Aaron saw the man's amber eyes narrow. The man clenched his fists and continued to charge at Aaron.

Aaron rushed at him keeping a tight grip on the staff in his hands, sparing a glance at the ceiling. It was going to be a bit close, but fortunately the Siege's staffs weren't too tall.

Aaron gathered energy in his free hand and with a flick of his wrist sent a blast of golden energy at the escaped prisoner, the blast going low.

The prisoner jumped back the blast hitting the ground a foot away making an indent in the concrete floor.

"You missed!" The prisoner taunted his amber eyes gleaming, Aaron was so close that now he could make out the tattered remains of a long black coat on the prisoner's body along with a battered black shirt with a dark purple crystal hanging around the man's neck. His black pants had several cuts and holes in them. It was obvious the man had already endured quite a few fights already.

'Which should hopefully mean this won't be too difficult.' Aaron thought, continuing to charge forwards, green eyes locked onto his target.

His target scowled, his amber eyes flashing he crouched down low and prepared for Aaron's strike.

Aaron spun the staff above his head before aiming the bladed end forwards at his opponent. His opponent watched him warily. Then Aaron stabbed forwards with the staff.

His opponent immediately dodged to the side, positioning his feet so he could pivot around Aaron. But Aaron had the man right where he wanted him.

He stabbed the staff downwards, impaling the end of the staff into the small indent in the floor. Then using his forward momentum Aaron vaulted himself over his opponent.

His opponent tried to turn to keep Aaron from getting his back, but Aaron was one step ahead. Spinning in midair, Aaron was able to slam his feet into his crouching opponent's back.

The prisoner was forced onto his front from the blow, groaning in pain from the blow to his back. Quickly Aaron kneeled down on the man's back using his whole weight to keep the man down. When the man continued to struggle Aaron grabbed ahold of the man's right arm and forced it back so it pointed straight up. That made the man stiffen up and hiss.

There was a clatter beside them as the staff Aaron had used as a pole was dislodged from its indent and gravity dragged it back down. The young Siege who had been with Aaron looked on in awe at the man.

"Who are you?" Aaron demanded glancing up at the Siege and nodding down the hall. Although Aaron didn't doubt his ability to hold the man, back-up was always appreciated. The Siege nodded, saluted and then proceeding to hurry on past Aaron and his captive.

The captive man struggled turning his head as far to the right as he could, glaring at Aaron out of the corner of his eye. "Someone you don't want to mess with," The man snarled his amber eyes flashing.

Aaron scoffed as he grabbed a hold of the man's right hand and forced it downwards palm facing down the man hissing and jerking in pain, the muscles in his right arm spasming "That doesn't answer my question," Aaron said maintaining the force on the man's hand, "Tell me, your designation, your name,"

The man growled but relented. "My name is Darkus Linehalt." He snapped, glaring at Aaron out of the corner of his eye.

Aaron stiffened up and his eyes widened. Now that he looked closely at the man, he did look like the images of Darkus Linehalt he'd seen.

Short cropped black hair with sideburns and olive colored skin, and a slight stubble, and the attitude of the brother of the current Darkus Guardian.

'But if he is Darkus Linehalt, then why is he in Haos territory?' Aaron though feeling confused. From what he'd heard about Darkus Percival, he valued nothing above his country, well nothing except his twin brother Linehalt. So why was Linehalt so far out of reach of his brother?

"What are you doing in Haos territory," Aaron asked green eyes narrowed, this was all so confusing. 'Perhaps Linehalt will reveal he's here for some classified Darkus operation or something and a patrol stopped it by seizing him?' But Aaron was getting a bad feeling, and it was made worse when Linehalt twisted his head again one amber eye locked on Aaron's eyes.

"I was taken by you scoundrels," Linehalt said glaring at Aaron who blinked and immediately loosened up his pressure on Linehalt's hand. "Was just visiting a village near the border, it was suffering thanks to your continued attacks." Linehalt growled. "And you say that Darkus is evil, you won't stop even though we disposed of Eterros alongside everyone else, yet you lot continue to attack us!" Linehalt snarled, and then he settled slightly. "So I'm visiting with villagers, trying to do what I can to help, when the next thing I know I'm getting a rag shoved in my face, and I wake up being dragged into a Haos prison!"

Aaron frowned. 'He must be lying, why would Haos soldiers kidnap the brother of the Darkus Guardian-' The answer came to him as quickly as the question did. For a bargaining chip. For power. By taking the brother of the Darkus Guardian, then the Darkus Guardian would be forced to retaliate in some way. 'But the motives make no sense, all that would really lead to is more fighting, and we're already fighting.' Aaron looked back down at Linehalt who was still struggling to look at him out of the corner of his eye.

"You're lying," Aaron said. It was all he could manage to say. A part of him wanted to rattle off the man's rights while he tried to locate a pair of cuffs to slap on the man's wrists. The man jerked under him, trying to roll over and dislodge Aaron. Aaron quickly applied pressure to the back of the man's hand again and Linehalt's efforts stopped.

Linehalt grunted. "Look, believe me, attacking me isn't going to right the wrongs Eterros did." The man ground out his arm likely aching from the position Aaron had it locked in. "Nor will Percival take this sitting down, just let me go and I'll make sure we don't have more unnecessary bloodshed."

Aaron didn't get a chance to reply or to even consider a response, a lot of loud footsteps were hurrying towards them from farther down the hall. A flood of Sieges burst onto the scene, followed by a few silver griffons, and a Golden Griffon. Aaron's eyes nearly bugged out of his head at the sight of the large man dressed in Golden armor standing beside a pair of Silver Griffons.

Golden Griffons were just below the Generals in the Haos Guardian's army, as most Generals had a unique name by then. The Golden Griffons were typically the most powerful warriors with the griffon bakugan spirit, although there had been 1 or 2 who had simply had no idea what his bakugan spirit was and still managed to prevail as a Golden Griffon.

Nevertheless to come into contact with one! What an honor, if Aaron hadn't been so busy keeping Linehalt pinned down, he might've swooned as pathetic as that might be.

The Sieges surrounded Aaron and Linehalt in case Linehalt managed to break free. Some of them stepped aside to allow the Golden Griffon and the pair of Silver Griffons to pass.

The Golden Griffon's golden armor gleamed, and his long long blond hair seemed to glow right along with the golden armor. "Seize, the prisoner," He boomed looking to the pair of Silver Silver Griffons nodded and moved over to Aaron and Linehalt. One seized a hold of Linehalt's other arm and slapped a silver band around his wrist, while the other took a hold of the arm Aaron had grasped and placed another silver band on Linehalt's other wrist.

Linehalt hissed as the runes on the bands flashed and his body gained a purple glow for a few moments before the glow was pulled towards the bands. The bands taking on a purple color when the glow around Linehalt disappeared completely; the darkus man sagging slightly from the energy drain.

"You can get off him Aaron," One of the Silver Griffons said, and Aaron obeyed sliding off Linehalt's back. The Silver Griffons then brought both bound hands to the small of the man's back, a tendril of energy forming between the two bands trapping Linehalt's hands behind his back.

"All right on your feet, prisoner." The other Silver Griffon said as he and his grabbed Linehalt by the arm and forced him to his feet. Linehalt stumbled his legs shaking slightly, his body struggling to adapt to suddenly being cut off from his Darkus powers. Although some people could handle being cut off -particularly those with weaker powers- for most it took a good bit of time to adapt to being cut off, it being far worse if you were strong enough to be on par with the guardian.

"Take him to the secure holding cell," The Golden Griffon boomed, pointing forwards. "Sieges accompany them, I don't want anymore issues today understood!" The Silver Griffons didn't respond to the Golden Griffon and only made there way down the hall with Linehalt sandwiched between them. Aaron watched them go, followed by a group of Sieges. Aaron frowned.

Was Linehalt's story to be believed? Had he really been snatched up from a village on the edge of Darkus territory, or had he been simply lying in hopes of getting Aaron's help.

Aaron's thoughts were cut off when a hand came to rest on his shoulder. Aaron jumped and turned to see the Golden Griffon standing before him.

"Ah-Sir!" Aaron said quickly saluting the Griffon, but the Griffon merely waved his hand.

"No need for that, you did some good work today Aaron," The Griffon smiled at him his blue eyes twinkling. "Unarmed, limited Haos powers, and you were all alone, yet you managed to bring down the brother of the Darkus Guardian." The man clapped Aaron on the back making Aaron stagger forwards a bit. "The higher ups will definitely be interested to hear about this, they might even release the limits on your bakugan spirit!"

Aaron's eyes widened, he could reclaim his right to being Haos Aranaut again? He would once more have the ability to take strength from the mighty knight like figure that he occasionally saw in dreams?

"Really sir?" Aaron asked trying to keep the hope out of his voice.

"Of course, as long as you stick to the rules and keep giving your all for Haos, no reason for them to reconsider!" The Golden Griffon said with a hearty laugh before growing serious. "Now I've got to go interrogate that guy, see what we can learn about Darkus plans." The man's eyes narrowed. "Found him loitering around on our side of the border after an explosion in a nearby village. Gonna find out if he had any other accomplices who might still be in our territory."

Aaron blinked and then nodded slowly. "Ah, yes of course. Goodbye sir," He said saluting once more. The Golden Griffon nodded once more before he turned and walked off.

For a moment Aaron just stood there in the corridor unsure what to think. An explosion? Linehalt's clothes were battered but Aaron hadn't noted the smell of any type of explosions on Linehalts, heck there weren't even any burns or the slightest trace of a smoky scent.

Did that mean… Did that mean Linehalt had been telling the truth? Then had Aaron helped trap an innocent man? A sick feeling filled his belly making Aaron feel extremely naesous. This was all too similar to what happened with him and Neo, where Neo got blamed for all the deaths because he was a pyrus rather than a haos attribute.

Aaron sighed and rubbed at his head as he turned and began to make his way down the hall ready to get out of this prison. His thoughts were keeping him trapped in his mind, so he figured it might be a good idea to at least get himself physically freed from the prison.

So many things happened, so many questions, so many lies, Aaron had his fills of all of them for today. Pushing all thoughts on conspiracies, and worries from his mind Aaron lifted his head. He smiled at the lady at the front of the prison when he exited stepping out into the bright sun.

Aaron sighed enjoying the bright sun before he let out a yawn. Great, he'd done all that and he still had a shift tonight.

With a groan Aaron headed back towards the barracks. No reason to complain, all that mattered was getting to his bed and then getting as much sleep as possible.

'Then, I'll ponder all this stuff while I'm doing the graveyard shift at the museum'

A/N: Oh thank the lord it's finally done. I'm tired.

Sorry for this one taking so long, as I mentioned earlier on my profile and on some of my other stories, my old laptop that had most of my data decided to quit on me for some unknown reason. So this one was stuck sitting on that old computer and its harddrive until it got returned back to me this past monday. Unfortunately the laptop stopped working right after a while, so it's not fixed. I got a new one, but eh. It doesn't have office yet, but hopefully I can change that.

Anyways regardless it's here and here's the review responses :D :

epicgamercolin: Yeah Reaper is pretty bad ass, especially in here (and extremely deadly to boot). I will get through all of the attributes soon don't worry :D. And their governments are all a little different to an extent but they are all linked through the white kingdom. A little more government stuff will come later, next chapter we'll be going back to Superior, Torry and Akwimos. As for the main bakugan…. Well, I have some plans/ideas for them but you'll just have to wait and see! :D Thanks for the review!

icebane9: Good he's done his job right XD Glad you enjoyed.

That's all unfortunately, not a whole lot of reviews here :( but to anyone who DID read and review, I love you. You are a wonderful person.

So if you've read this chapter do be so kind to leave me a review. They are my lifeblood 0.0


	6. Dreaming of Electric Sheep

A/N: I love it when I can actually make references with the title names XD. If you know where the title is from hurray you get a cookie!

Anyways now let's move onto the chapter where we go back to Superior and get a look into what's going on in his head.

Chapter 6

The first thing Superior is aware of is an alarm blaring and something bright pressing insistently against his eyelids.

"Oh goddess its time!" A familiar girl's voice sounded near where Superior lay, confusion going through Superior. He knew that voice, but he hadn't heard it in so long… could it be.

"Right, quickly get him up, we need to get out now," A different voice, this one male and so very familiar Superior felt sadness stab him. Footsteps made the ground shudder beneath where Superior lay on something soft. A hand grasped his shoulder and shook it. "Come on, S, wake up."

Superior opened his eyes a slit and turned his head to look up at the one who was trying to rouse him, and his eyes widened as he recognized him. Spiky blond hair, a sharp face with piercing ice blue eyes, when he drew up satisfied that Superior was beginning to rise Superior could see he was tall and dressed in the remains of his normal clothes, a dark blue wife beater and purple pants. Superior remembered the girl often poking fun at the boy for his strange choice of clothes. The girl who was standing near the door had dirty blond hair, blue green eyes, and wore a simple tattered white dress. She was barefoot and was shifting from foot to foot eyeing the flashing red light that flashed along with the screeches of the alarm.

Confusion flashed through him as he looked at the girl and the boy. He knew these two, but-but-

"You're dead." Superior whispered eyes wide as he pushed himself up into a sitting position gaping at them both.

The blond boy had begun to head over to join the girl at the door. However when he heard Superior say something he turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "You say something S?"

"Er, no." Superior said shaking his head, they were calling him S. His nickname before he had taken the name Superior. Did-did that mean everything that had happened had been a dream? Hope crashed through him, maybe losing these two, his dear friends had all been just a dream. "I'm, I'm just happy." He murmured feeling joy rise up inside him.

The boy tilted his head and narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Well, don't get too excited, just because the distraction is working doesn't mean we're in the clear. We have to break out." He grabbed the girls arm and pulled her away from the door. "And now it's time to see if all our training will pay off."

Superior blinked and then focused on the door, he grinned even if all his experiences as 'Superior' had been a dream, he still had them vaguely in the back of his mind, and he'd used Mecha Crusher enough to know that breaking a door down with it was child's play.

He clenched his fists his black gauntlets with purple accents forming on his arms.

"Right, time to blow this joint." Superior said charging forwards dark energy rippling through his gauntlets. "Mecha Crusher!" HE shouted his fists making contact with the door purple cracks moving through it from where his fist had connected and the door crumbled.

Superior grinned and burst forwards through the debris, through the dust he could already see the laser turrets turning to focus on his movement. Crossing one arm over himself he brought up his darkon shield using it to defend against the blasts that were being fired at him. Rushing forwards keeping his shield raised to take the attacks, Superior charged up to the laser turret in the ceiling. Stopping right beneath it Superior flipped bringing his shield with him before he held it in place five feet above the ground allowing for him to use it as a stepping stone to reach the laser turret.

Getting a grip on it, Superior's unveiled glowing purple optics flashed as he tried to hack into the turrets systems. He nearly lost his grip on the turret when he was hit by the things firewall sending an uncomfortable shock through his processor. Grimacing and shaking his head the young android adjusted his grip on the laser turret planting his feet on the ceiling. Digging his fingers into where the turret met the ceiling he yanked with all his might, then with a shriek of shearing metal the turret pulled free and it and Superior were sent crashing to the ground.

Superior had enough sense to throw the turret so that it didn't land on top of him. With as much force as he could muster he was able to fling it at the other turret damaging it as well. However, doing so prevented him from sticking the landing so he ended up landing back first. Despite, his creator's gloating of how his superior construction and material of his androids made them extremely powerful, even just hitting (slamming might be a better word for it) his back on the ground nearly sent his processor into reboot. Groaning he picked himself up his friends hurrying over to him from behind.

"Ngh, that's one down." He said gaining his feet, he turned to consider them checking them over for any injuries. "You aren't hurt at all right?"

"Are we hurt?!" The girl cried incredulously, putting her hands on her hips. "You're the one who dropped 10 feet from the ceiling and landed on your back!" She said looking like she wanted to grab Superior and check him over and make sure he was okay.

"Ah he's fine, I fell from a much higher height once and I was perfectly fine," The blond boy said with a small smirk. The girl elbowed him in the side and he winced.

"You're no help! If S gets badly hurt all hope of escape is lost." The girl said heading down the hallway Superior and the blond boy flanking her.

"Don't worry Cyndia, I'm stronger than I look, it'd take more than hitting the floor to take me out." Superior assured her smiling softly, touched by her consideration for him.

Cyndia huffed, "Just because you're an android S doesn't mean you can be _careless_."

"And we need to focus on the task at hand," The blond boy reminded them, "After all we don't know-"

"Well well, what do we have here?"

Superior's processor nearly froze at the voice that cut off the blond. Superior went rigid turning his head slowly towards the source, the girl and boy questioning Superior's sudden reaction but he couldn't hear them.

It was like everything faded out to be focused in sharply on that one man in front of him. No, he wasn't a man, but an android like him.

The man standing between them and a wide open exit that showed the subterra desert land scape had long silver hair, bright magenta optics so similar to Superior yet so different. He had a chiseled face, strong lean body, and although he was really only 10 inches taller than Superior at 6' 6". To Superior the man seemed to be towering over him.

SPD 566, codename: Hades.

The last time he'd seen him, he had been twisted into a three headed mechanical monstrosity, that had single handedly slain the two most important people in Superior's life-the same duo who stood alongside him eyeing Hades-before nearly killing Superior himself.

Hades chuckled, "SPD 547 and his two troublesome friends, what are you doing outside of your cell?" He asked tilting his head his lips curved into an awful sneer. "Father will be displeased to find you disobeying him."

"He's no father!" Cyndia shouted throwing out an arm in front of Superior as if to protect him from Hades. "He's a monster who's killed people and created beings who can think and feel only to strip them of it and turn them into killing machines."

"Ah but he'd given us the most important things my dear," Hades said stalking up to the trio Superior realizing he was heading towards Cyndia. He couldn't let her get near her! Even without his beastial form Hades was very much a threat, and he'd already seen his friend's die at his hand once before.

Superior gathered power in his right hand his gauntlet glowing brightly and he rushed towards Hades. Hades didn't turn to face him even as Superior drew back his fist ready to land a powered up punch that could easily take Hades head off.

With his fist inches away from Hades head, Hades let out a chuckle.

"Oh 547, how much you have to learn,"

Something silver flashed in the corner of Superior's left optic and the next thing he knew he was being closelined by the barrel of a large silver blaster. The power in his right hand died out instantly and Superior was only able to give a grunt before Hades waved his hand and the barrel of the weapon flicked to the right and sent Superior flying into the other side of the corridor.

Superior's back protested the second hit even more than it had the first time and his vision even flickered. He slid to the ground with a groan, for a moment he just lay there when he heard a scream.

Superior's optics onlined immediately at the sound and he forced himself back to his feet. Hades' weapon was a trio of blasters that he could levitate in front of him or around him. The three blasters were firing at his friends, the blond boy and Cyndia doing their best to dodge them. Then the boy took a hit to the shoudler and he dropped down to one knee clutching his shoulder.

Superior's eyes widened in horror and he moved to jump towards them only to find himself unable to move. It felt like his whole body was paralyzed. Someone approached him from behind and out of the corner of Superior's optic he could see a tall man with black hair and glasses walk up to his side.

The man sighed shaking his head glancing at Superior before turning to focus back on Hades who stalked slowly up to the downed boy while Cyndia searched for something to use as a weapon. "I'm very disappointed 547, and after I even let you keep your precious toys," He said glaring at the two children that were in Hades line of fire. "You still can't seem to behave."

Superior's stomach dropped as Hades grabbed the blond boy by the arm and wrenched him to his feet. At Hades side all three blasters locked onto the blond boy. The boy glared defiantly at Hades not even flinching at the sight of the guns inches away from his head.

"I had such high hopes for you, I thought that by being generous you would strive to do better, but it's just one thing after another. Why couldn't you just be obedient like the rest of them?" The man said sounding almost pained.

Superior knew it was an act, he'd encountered this so many times, but even now it still brought up a pang of guilt. His creator, no his Father gave you life, something in his programming cried out. How could you disappoint him when he gave you such a generous gift?! But he pushed it away quickly when he saw Hades weapons charge up. His creator may have given him life, but it was not for the sake of giving life. No, he like the other SPD units were designed to be his creators killers. Dispatched to kill whoever he told them to.

"I will _never _kill for you, father." Superior said flatly wishing he could make his body move. "Never."

The man let out another long suffering sigh. "Then you leave with no other choice but to take away your toys permanently."

In the corridor that Superior was now removed from Cyndia grabbed a pipe and rushed at Hades lifting it over her head to attack the android.

Hades didn't even flinch with his free hand he flicked his hand and his blasters changed from the boy to Cyndia and they fired a massive blast right at her.

"Cyndia!" Superior shouted, Cyndia's eyes widening in shock and she opened her mouth. But whatever she wanted to say, scream or whimper it was lost when the stream of magenta energy consumed her. In the blast Superior could see the shadow within it fade, and Superior's optics widened.

His body apparently wasn't paralyzed anymore as he sank to his knees.

"Cyndia," He said in a voice that sounded suspiciouslly like a whimper, liquid gathering at the corners of his optics.

Near his left his creator tsked and went over to Hades who still held the struggling blond boy in his grasp.

"This won't do, rather than fight he's broken down." His creator said shaking his head.

"He's an inferior model Father, he needs incentive if he's ever going to be useful." Hades said simply.

His creator nodded. "Yes, yes, a carrot to dangle in front of him." He turned to the blond boy that Hades had. "You seem to value this boy, maybe as much or even more as the girl." He grinned as Superior lifted his head purple optics wide. His creator sneered. "So I _won't _kill him, in fact maybe I can find some use for him as an experiment." He said as he drew syringe from his pocket.

Superior's eyes widened. "No!" He shouted, they'd already taken Cyndia from him he couldn't let them take him too! He rushed at his creator but his creator had already injected the blond who went completely limp in Hades arms, eyes slipping closed.

Hades flashed him a sneer as his blasters fired at him, keeping Superior back as he and his Creator disappeared down the hall.

Superior raced after them dodging blasts along the way reaching out his hand and calling out for his friend.

"Masquerade!"

/-/

Superior blinked open his optics, and then sighed and closed them again. A dream. Of course. He should've realized that when it deviated from events. It was wishful thinking, that his father, creator, had spared the blond boy's life. Yet apparently there was some small portion of his processor that had adopted that theory.

He opened his optics once more and frowned when he found himself looking up at a simple plain white ceiling with a plain looking light fixture in the middle of it. The light was out, due to the sunlight that was streaming in from the window across the room from where Superior lay.

The room he awoke in was plain, the bed he lay on was a simple wire frame, the matress sunken in in the middle, likely from overuse. There were two other beds next to his but they were empty and lacked any sheets. Superior frowned when he didn't immediately spot his visor his processor starting to heat up with the realization that the only thing that kept him from discovery was missing.

Before the black haired teen could start to really worry there was a knock at the door and a familiar dark skinned male dressed in casual clothes and wearing a dark blue beanie entered.

"Oh good you're up and none of the attendants are here," The male said pausing for a moment to glance back from the hallway he'd entered from before hurrying over to Superior. "Here, this is yours," He said holding out his visor. "I made sure to snag it from them before we got here, figured you wouldn't want anyone messing with it,"

Superior nodded reaching out to take his visor from him and place it over his eyes. To most they looked like really weird shades, but to him they helped mask his optics. His optics had a slight difference than the normal human's iris. Mainly that his irises glowed, and that his iris was broken up into smaller ring sections by brighter thin rings of light purple. Most people would likely pay it no mind, just see it as some ability or fashion statement, if they noticed at all. However, Superior couldn't afford to chance his creator tracking him down and realizing Hades had failed to vaporize him.

He let out a sigh and looked down. "Thanks, Akw-"

"Ah ah ah!" Akwimos said waving his hands flashing a look back at the door way, "Don't call me that, wanted criminal remember?" Superior raised an eyebrow and Akwimos went on. "Here, you call me Eric, kay?"

Superior raised an eyebrow but he sighed and relented nodding his head. "Okay, _Eric _where is here anyways?"

Eric smiled. "Glad you asked!" He went over to the window and pushed the curtains farther back to expose some of the outside scenery. Superior was greeted to the sight of a sidewalk that ran alongside a canal where boats passed along. On the other side of the canal there was another sidewalk beside severalother buildings. "We're in Altomire, just as I promised." He turned to Superior and smirked. "No need to thank me, I know I'm the best."

For a moment Superior was surprised, they'd made it to Altomire? How? Last he remembered he, Torry and Akwimos had been on a little life boat in the middle of the Aquos sea. How'd they get to Altomire, and where was Torry? Then there was another thing, Akwimos seemed... too happy, and why'd he feel a tingling in his forearm.

Superior lifted his arm and his eyes immediately narrowed at the sight of the silver band that encircled his wrist. Glowing purple runes covered the band in its entirety, inspection of his left arm revealed that it bore a similar band. Superior flashed Eric a questioning look.

The man caught Superior's eye and his smile fell. Eric let out a sigh and straightened up placing his hands in the pockets of his black pants. "Okay so, I may have had to _improvise_ to get us here on time,"

"Where are we?" Superior asked fighting to keep his voice even, "Where's Torry?" His tone turning cold with the mention of the little Ventus boy's name.

Eric let out a long sigh. "Well seeing as we don't have a whole lot of time before the orderly returns from the wild goose chase I sent her on, I'll give you a brief run down. We are in the Altomire Orphanage for all the poor brats who don't happen to have parents. The Madame Abis runs this place, and I've known her since I was tiny. I brought you and Torry here playing it off that you were a runaway from Darkus and trying to get Torry back to Ventus. As far as everyone else is concerned your name is Skyler-"

"Skyler?" Superior echoed, frowning as he considered the name. "Isn't that a girl's name?"

"It's unisex... I hope," Eric said flinching at the glare Superior sent his way. "It was the first thing I could think of within the time frame I had! Anyways shush, I have to tell you this or they'll _kill _you!"

"What?!" Superior shouted eyes going wide. "Why-why the hell would they want to kill me?!" He demanded completely dumbfounded. Did Eric know he was an android, and that if the others found out they'd kill him? Then Superior shook his head, no Eric would've made a comment about it by now if he knew.

Eric's expression tightened. "Let's just say people here aren't too fond of people with a Darkus attribute."

Superior raised an eyebrow, "Any reason why?"

"Their former guardian was a mass murdering maniac, and led Darkus to massacre many Aquos and Haos towns near the borders."

Superior grimaced and took a moment to digest that. "Ah,"

Eric sighed and shook his head, "Yeah, it was pretty bad, so you have to make sure that whateve Madame Abis asks of you, you make sure that you're nothing more than a little runaway. I didn't go into _too _many details besides that, so you have some wiggle room to build a cover. But just make absolutely sure you respond to the name Skyler and have some idea of a story to say."

Superior studied Eric for a moment, then he nodded. "Okay,"

Eric let out a sigh of relief and walked over to Superior and squeezed his shoulder. "I'll tell Torry that you've woken up, he'll be waiting to see you...If you survive your meeting with Madame Abis." He turned to leave and Superior saw him flinch and mutter an 'Ah, crap' the dark skinned male looking for an escape.

"Giving your friend pointers on how to survive me?" A voice spoke from the hallway before a tall dark skinned woman dressed in a simple white dress that gradually turned to a dark blue at her feet entered the room. She had bright blue eyes and her dark hair was curled to look like water waves gathering at her shoulders.

"Oh, no Madame!" Eric said, "How could you think such a thing of me?!" He asked clutching at his chest melodramatically. "You wound me so!"

The Madame Abis shook her head at Eric, "Of course," She said stepping aside and gesturing at the entrance, "But I need to have a few words with _Skyler_," She looked at Superior and Superior resisted the urge to swallow as her sharp gaze raked over him.

Eric nodded and bowed to her as he walked out, "Right, right, okay, I'll uh, go tell his little brother he's doing all right, and he'll _see him soon,_" He said stressing the last part while giving Madame Abis a look. The woman merely tossed her hair and walked towards Superior while Eric hastily made himself scarce.

Superior rose from where he had been sitting, after what Eric shared he wanted to be in a position that would best allow him to escape. His best bet would be out the window, maybe if he-

"Already searching for an escape route? Is my company that undesirable?" Madame Abis asked, there was a teasing note to it, but her eyes were searching looking at his like she thought that if she stared at him hard enough his secrets would reveal themselves.

Superior forced a weak chuckle, "Forgive me, but when someone warns you to watch what you'll say or you'll die, getting away from the conversation as quick as possible is the preferred solution,"

Madame eyed him, then she sat down on the bed across from him fixing her skirt so that she could sit comfortably. "Tell me who you are,"

"There isn't much to tell," Superior said slowly choosing his words with care. "My name is Skyler, and Torry is my brother,"

"That's your name," The Madame retorted, "It doesn't tell me why you're here,"

Superior grimaced wracking his mind for an excuse and coming up with a blank, he glanced to the left quickly his mind working. "Well, I-" Madame cut him off by holding up her hand to stop him.

"Save the excuse, it's clear whatever you intend to say next will be a lie." Madame said frowning. "Contrary to what Eric thinks I'm no fool. You and Torry did not come from Darkus, no you both would be wearing Darkus colors, and Torry is wearing normal Ventus garbs that look brand new. Plus despite your obvious affinity for Darkus, there isn't a single Darkus symbol on your clothes, so you're presently unattached." She gestured to his clothing before folding herarms, "So why don't you tell me honestly what you're doing here?"

Superior stared at the woman, he couldn't believe she'd put all that together. But now that Eric's flimsy story had been shattered what should he tell her? He couldn't tell her his mission, he couldn't tell her he needed to make his creator pay for killing his friends. That various scenarios ending in their deaths (or loss) played through out his mind when he rested.

Superior grimaced, "I'm trying to get away from my father," He said at last looking down, he could hear Madame Abis take in a breath. But when he looked up the woman had schooled her features.

"I see," She said frowning, "Who is your father?"

Superior shook his head, "I never knew his name," He said, while he realized he probably ought to find that out eventually. "We were to only call him father." He mumbled lowering his head.

Abis frowned and straightened up mulling this over, "How does Torry play into this?" She asked eyeing him

Superior chuckled weakly and he reached up to rub the back of his neck. "Well when I was running from my father I went through Ventus and saved him from a monster. The Red Coat I think?"

Madame Abis's gaze hardened, "So you're a fighter." She said simply.

Superior stiffened as a chill seemed to fill the air at her words. "I can fight," He said slowly. "But I do not mean anyone in Aquos harm," _'Unless my creator's here, and even then I'll just go after him.' _Superior added silently watching Madame Abis.

Madame Abis didn't say anything, then she rose from her seat and turning to walk away. "That will be all Skyler, you are free to go see your brother."

Superior blinked in surprise, "Really-"

"Your answers satisfy me for the time being, so you will be allowed to go about the orphanage as you wish. But if you try to leave or cause trouble, then you might not be so lucky," She said giving him a hard look, making Superior swallow and nod.

"Of course, thank you Madame Abis," He said rising to his feet. The woman merely nodded before she turned and left the room leaving him to stand alone.

_'Jeez from what Eric was saying I was expecting the third degree,' _Superior mused heading out of the room and heading out to the hallway. _'But at least she won't rip me to shreds or try to kill me for now, so all I need now is to find out how Torry's doing and work out a plan to get to the White Kingdom,' _

Superior's expression darkened. _'And then 'Father' I'll make you pay.' _

/-/

Madame Abis sighed as she entered her office and approached an intricate black pot filled with water. With a wave of her hand she drew the water out so that it floated in front of her. Rotating her arm she had the water expand into a circle before she froze it turning it into a mirror.

Snagging a purple crystal from her desk she held it up to the ice mirror. "Irenza Hart." She said, the crystal in her hand glowing brightly and her ice mirror took on a purple sheen. Then the image of an aging woman appeared in the mirror.

"Abis," The woman greeted bowing her head.

"Lady Irenza," Abis responded bowing as well.

"Did you learn more about that Darkus boy you told me about?" Irenza inquired tilting her head.

Abis nodded, "He's definitely a warrior, and he has the blood of a guardian. He mentioned running from his 'Father' for why he's ended up in Aquos."

Irenza frowned. "I see, that is troubling, and you're thinking,"

"The boy looks to be around 14 or 15, but who knows with him, maybe he didn't die as quickly as we'd all hoped." Abis grimaced, "I'll keep a close eye on him, but the sooner you can shed some light on this situation the better,"

"Fear not, in three days time I will be there,and I will see what I can find out about this strange Darkus boy." Irenza assured Abis. "Just keep an eye on him and tell me anything new you find as soon as you can,"

Abis nodded. "Will do," She said then she snapped her fingers the image disappearing and the mirror melting back into water. With a few waves of her hands she let the water flow gently back into the intricate pot that held it.

A/N: I can't tell you how frustrating it is to not be able to list the characters I want to list because for some stupid reason, all the wrong bakugan are listed in the character select. I can't pick Ingram, but oh I can pick Lumagrowl. I can't pick Aranaut but oh you can pick Brontes or Rubanoid! What?! Why is it that the main characters bakugan are being shafted but bakugan like Lumagrowl, Brontes and Rubanoid make it to the listing?

Just ugh. There isn't even Helios! I'm just so salty right now. So very salty.

But anyways my frustrations with the bakugan archive aside. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, we get to see what Superior's mission is and a peek at some of his backstory. Also a very familiar character appears ;)

Come on guys, its me, you should've figured Masky would find his way into this story one way or another.

But that's all for this update, as of right now, the schedule I'm working with goes, Shattered Masks, Masking Humanity, Doom and Docorrus and Fighting Bakugan. Updates will likely slow as time goes on and College digs its claws deeper. So enjoy the quick updates because they're not likely to last im afraid.

So to finish this up, please review, I am dying to know how I can improve this story and your guys feedback is very much appreciated. Thanks! :D


	7. The Haos Gem

A/N: Oh hey I've managed to complete a cycle of my update schedule, haha I win. *sighs* but man trying to maintain a schedule is _tough_. It's so hard that just when I get back into a story I have to move onto the next. *sigh* ah well, I made the schedule I'm going to try to stick to it. Mostly because I want to try and get the four of them updated as much as possible.

However, it doesn't help that I have recently discovered this amazing cartoon called Miraculous (or the Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) and it has made off with my fandom urges just like rc9gn did a couple of weeks ago.

I mean have you seen Cat Noir! Ahhhh so cute :D

Anyways that aside, on with the 7th chapter of Fighting Bakugan, gotta keep the story moving along!

Chapter 7

Aaron's alarm clock went off at 8 pm. He had been sitting on his bunk and looking blankly at the wall, he'd been like that for the two hours he'd been awake after he'd managed to snatch about 4 hours of sleep. His mind going over what had happened at the prison, what Neo had said, what had happened with Linehalt. His thoughts kept chasing themselves around and around, and he sat there lost in his head, until the alarm that he'd forgot to turn off, jolted him back to reality.

Heaving a long sigh Aaron reached out to the small alarm clock that was perched on the pillow beside him. He had no bedside table as the other Siege had claimed the only one in the room and told Aaron that traitors didn't get any extra luxuries. Aaron had been feeling particularly raw after being branded a traitor and stripped of his bakugan name, so when he'd been shoved into this dorm he'd simply let it go. At least the Siege hadn't tried to keep Aaron from utilizing the dresser or the desk in the room.

Once the alarm had been shut off, Aaron groaned and buried his face into his hands. He had an hour to get ready and head to the museum to guard the oh so important old artifact. His mind was still muddled with thoughts and various theories all vying for his attention. But perhaps going through his routine to get ready for his shift would help clear his head some.

It didn't boost his morale much, but it got him up and moving. First he went to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face, he wasn't asleep but it was hardwired into him from doing the same routine every day before his shift. Hopefully something routine would get his mind back on track.

He snagged a comb and undid the tie that held his long dark blue hair back, then he quickly ran the comb through to smooth it down before he tied it back up. He inspected his appearance in the mirror for a moment. Once he was satisfied he stepped out of the bathroom and headed over to where he had his armor stashed.

He gathered it up and took it over to his bunk spreading it out so he could begin the tiresome process of getting it all on before heading over to the museum. He sighed before he sat down and grabbed the chest plate and settled into his work. At least this promised to distract him from his messy thoughts.

/-/

An hour later found Aaron standing guard once more in front of the old relic. He sighed looking blankly at the wall of paintings in front of him. He'd already done one circuit around the room and the bulky Siege armor had seemed to weigh much more heavily on him than usual, which discouraged him from wanting to move around too much.

Which was unfortunate as his thoughts were starting to wander again. This was why he wished he'd never been stuck guarding an old forgotten relic, nothing.

'_Beware the heavens, for those above us lack purity in their hearts,'_ Neo's words rang in his head and Aaron sighed lowering his eyes.

'_Is he simply reiterating what I knew that Lumagrowl is a corrupt Guardian, or is he suggesting-' _

Something creaked loudly above his head and Aaron's eyes widened. His head snapped upwards the heavy helmet impairing the movement. His eyes darted scanning the area above and his eyes widened when he spotted an open window high above his head.

'_Someone's here,' _He thought scanning the area around the window looking for the intruder, tightening his grip on the staff. He looked for movement by the exhibits, a flicker of a shadow, or a flash of color where there should be none. But he could find nothing.

Then a shiver went down Aaron's spine like he'd been blasted by a gust of cold air and maniacal laughter reached his ears from behind him.

Aaron spun around swinging his staff at the source of the noise.

His eyes widened as he took in the monstrosity that was his opponent.

The creature had the face of the goblin of myth with ugly green skin to match. It's eyes were concealed by it's strange red glasses, and its body hidden under a dark blue cloak.

The monster laughed as Aaron's staff caught him right in the side, only to pass right through him throwing Aaron off balance.

Aaron staggered back fighting to recover his footing bumping into the case that held the old relic he was to be protecting.

"Ha, perhaps this will be easier than I thought," The creature cackled glasses catching the light above and making them glint darkly.

Aaron pushed himself off the case and took up a defensive stance before the case staff leveled at the intruder. "Who are you?" He demanded.

The monster cackled, "I am Hal-G," Then in a lower tone of voice, "Your worst nightmare," Then he lunged.

Aaron responded immediately. He summoned a few golden symbols around his wrist, the symbols flying into his staff.

His staff now crackled with electricity as he swung it at Hal-G. Let him try to pass through _that._

Hal-G didn't slow down and instead moved his hand a wooden staff coming into existence in his grip. Shadows rippled around his staff and he brought it to clash with Aaron's.

The two staff's collided, sending sparks of black and gold lightning everywhere. Aaron was grateful for the helmet he wore as a flicker of lightning skittered across the metal, but left him unharmed.

'_He's using Dark magic, a darkus warrior?' _Aaron wondered, moving forwards pushing hard against Hal-G's staff. The creature grunting as he was forced back. Aaron gritting his teeth, _'Just have to get him back, call for back-up-'_

Suddenly, Hal-G's lips curved up into a wicked smile, Aaron's blood going cold. The monster waved his hand dark energy gathering into it then with a grunt he flung his hand forwards the blast of energy flying at Aaron's head.

Cursing Aaron drew back spinning his staff in front of him. The blast slammed into his rotating staff, making the staff shudder in his hands and black lightning scattering across the room. He stopped rotating his staff and held it forwards searching for the monster, eyes darting around the room.

"Haha! To your left!" Aaron's head jerked to his left only to find no one there. "Fooled you!" Then a blast of lightning slammed into his right side. Aaron grunted as he was thrown across the room. His staff flying out of his hands from the force.

Aaron hit the wall with a loud bang before he dropped to the floor groaning. His armor had taken the worst of the impact but his helmet was dented, impairing his vision. He lifted his head he could hear the maniac cackling by the center of the room. _Right near the relic. _Snarling Aaron ripped the helmet off his head his long blue hair tumbling out behind him as he cast it aside.

Hal-G was reaching through the glass case reaching for the ancient looking piece of rock.

"Oh no you don't!" Aaron snarled clenching his fist gathering energy into it. "Mirage fist!" He shouted punching forwards a fist of light flying at Hal-G. The monster jerked it's head in his direction eyes wide, when the attack made contact. Aaron smirked as the monster was sent flying crashing into an old coffin that once held an old Haos Guardian from ancient times.

Aaron picked himself up and hurried towards the case where the relic was, but as he neared the smile fell from his face.

The case was empty.

"No!" Aaron cried hands reaching up to grasp his head as he looked around for the old rock. Then he heard a raspy chuckle. His head snapped to the downed Hal-G who was slowly pushing himself to his feet. Clasped in the monster's hand was the rock.

"Some protector you turned out to be huh, boy?" Hal-G taunted holding up the rock for Aaron to see.

Aaron snarled clenching his fists going into a fighting stance. The Siege armor would weigh him down, but he had to make do. "I'm not letting you leave with that."

Hal-G snorted. "Oh I'll leave you the rock," He said dismissively tossing the rock to Aaron. The haos knight's eyes widening as he reached out to catch it fumbling with it a little. "It was what they hid inside that I was after," He said holding up a glimmering silver ring with a gleaming diamond.

Aaron gasped, "Th-that can't be,"

"The Haos Gem," Hal-G said chuckling, "I'm sure you've heard the legends boy."

Aaron scoffed and placed the rock on the broken case. "It boosts Haos users' powers, which means it's useless to you,"

"Oh, but you are mistaken, in the hands of the right person, it has another little power," Hal-G said his staff vanishing as he moved to place the ring on his left ring finger.

"Well it won't be in your hands for long!" Aaron snarled charging at him, with a battle cry.

Hal-G scoffed as he put on the ring, the gem flashing bright yellow. Then he lifted his hand. "Bakugan Stand! Obey my command, Haos Aranaut."

Aaron's eyes widened as the gem flashed brightly. He gasped feeling like he'd been punched in the gut as his body slowed before coming to a halt before Hal-G. What was happening?

Hal-G chuckled clenching his fist eyeing the glowing ring. "So it works, Haos Aranaut, summon your weapon to you, you will assist me with my escape."

Just like that at his words, Aaron faded away, replaced by a puppet with Hal-G holding the strings. Aranaut nodded to Hal-G, "As you command," Aranaut raised his hand and waved it above his head a ring of yellow energy appearing above his head. The ring moved downwards passing over Aranaut's body, replacing the bulky Siege armor with that of Aranaut's own armor that he had been forbidden to use for the longest time. It would've been liked coming home, if Aaron had the presence of mind to think that.

Aranaut turned to Hal-G, "I am at your command," He said in a monotone voice crossing an arm over his chest and bowing. "What do you wish of me?"

Hal-G chuckled tucking his hand under his cloak, "You will escort me out of the building, and take out any trouble that tries to get in our way."

Aranaut nodded, "As you command," He said moving so he was positioned just in front of Hal-G, "This way Master Hal-G," With that he lead the monster down the hall eyes scanning for trouble under his visor. Although Aaron had not been able to activate the alarm, that the important relic had been removed would inform everyone in the building that there was an intruder.

Sure enough, Aranaut narrowed his eyes as he sensed two energy signatures drawing near, the power level similar to that of a normal Siege.

"Hold here, Master Hal-G," Aranaut said before dropping into a fighting stance, "Let me handle this," He could hear the thudding footsteps of the Siege's drawing near.

"Make it quick Aranaut, I do not have long," Hal-G said.

"Understood," Aranaut nodded, before rushing forwards visor flashing. Electricity gathering in his hands. The Sieges rounded the corner staffs in hand they gaped at the charging.

"Aaron is that you?" One of them asked, and when Aranaut didn't answer or slow down they took an uncertain step back. "Wait! What are you doing?!"

"He's gone rogue!" The other shouted, lifting his staff electricity sparking at the end. "Let's take him out!"

The first Siege looked at Aranaut hesitantly then scowled beneath his helmet. "Fine," Electricity crackled at the end of his staff as he spun it and brought it to bear. "Let's go!" He shouted the two Sieges charging at Aranaut.

"Heh," Aranaut said crossing his arms across his chest. "Magnetic Mirage!" The two Sieges swung their electrified staffs at him. Except rather than hit Aranaut, 'Aranaut' exploded into a blast of electricity that flung them both backwards and into a pile of armor and weapons at the end of the hall.

"Damn it!" One of the Sieges growled trying to get up. "What the hell was that?!"

"I don't know but I can't move!" The Siege who was on the bottom grunted. "I think he's magnetized our armor together."

"What?! He can't do that!" The Siege growled trying to rise only to be dragged down by the weight of the other Siege who was stuck to him.

"Well," The Siege on the bottom said, "Apparently he just did." He said.

Aranaut reappeared and nodded to Hal-G. "They will not be troubling us anymore,"

"Good work, my boy. Let's continue on our way." Hal-G said with a smirk as he admired Aranaut's handiwork.

"Right," Aranaut said focusing on the path ahead. "Let us proceed," He turned the corner and headed down the path, Hal-G following after him, leaving the two Sieges to struggle to pull themselves apart.

Every Siege they encountered on their way out went like that, with Aranaut using his up till then unused skills. He dispatched Siege's with his manipulation of magnetism, with a few well aimed mirage fists, and in the most difficult situations put them down with a variety of light magic attacks.

Hal-G could not be more satisfied with the results of this test as they neared the entrance of the museum. Perhaps he should keep the lad. He might be of use. He glanced sideways at Aranaut who walked dutifully in front of him ready to protect him at a moment's notice.

'_Like a little tin soldier,' _Hal-G thought with a smirk, _'If he manages to survive this little excursion I might have to keep him.' _The exit was in front of them and Hal-G turned to Aranaut. "There will likely be a squad waiting to greet us, go first and deal with them."

Aranaut nodded and walked ahead while Hal-G hung back. The haos warrior went up to the double doors and flung them open. Hal-G hung back keeping out of sight of the squad outside. From his viewpoint he could see five heavily armored figures with helmets shaped like that of a lion, and mighty wings on their backs.

'_Griffons,' _Hal-G thought, _'A tier up from the Sieges,' _He chuckled as he considered Aranaut, _'What will you do?' _

Aranaut's visor concealed his blank eyes as he considered the Silver Griffons before him. The five men faced him in a semicircle. The leader, who had a golden stripe on his armor stepped forwards.

"Aaron Kururugi!" The leader shouted to Aranaut who inclined his head slightly. "You are wanted for suspected treason against the Haos Country, and for disobeying Lord Lumagrowl's orders. Come quietly and your sentence may be lessened."

Aranaut didn't say anything instead he lifted his hands and gathered light energy in them.

The Griffon sighed, "Have it your way then," Turning to his men, he nodded, "Seize him!" He ordered pointing at Aranaut.

The Griffons gave a battle cry as they rushed at Aranaut.

Aranaut tilted his head and then brought his palms together energy gathering between his hands and then he spread them apart, "Light Wave!" He shouted sending a wave of light at the griffons.

The attack hit and pushed them back. But unlike the Siege's they dug in their heels and held their ground against the force of the attack. They were locked in a stalemate, but not knocked out.

Hal-G frowned, this was not good. It was obvious Haos Aranaut would not be able to easily defeat this squad as he had the Siege's. He couldn't afford to stick around just to keep one tin soldier, there were plenty of fish in the ocean. He'd find a better Haos warrior to bend to his command elsewhere, but for now he had to cut and run. With the four Griffons distracted Hal-G phased through the wall of the museum and slipped out the side sticking to the shadows before he took off at a run.

The lead Griffon spotted movement out of the corner of his eye and he turned his head and his eyes widened when he saw Hal-G fleeing the scene. "Keep at him men! I think I see his accomplice making a run for it! I'm moving in pursuit!" He said spreading his metallic silver wings and taking off after Hal-G.

The Griffons gave a shout in answer pushing against Aranaut's Light Wave. Their own powers of Haos allowing them to put energy into their hands allow them to push back against the Light Wave like it was a physical wall, rather than just a blast of energy. They were slowly but surely getting closer to Aranaut, who was weakening as his senses were returning more and more the farther Hal-G got away.

Aranaut dropped to one knee, his eyes flashing beneath his visor gritting his teeth he struggled to hang on. Aaron was trying to take control once more, but Hal-G's hold was still present enough to _just _hold him back. So Aranaut was stuck on the verge of losing the stalemate between the Griffons.

The leading Griffon pursued Hal-G into an alleyway that was a couple of blocks away from the museum. "Halt in the name of Haos law!" The Griffon shouted, he was gaining on the strange man. But the closer he got the dark aura that radiated off the man sent shivers down his spine. What was with this guy?

"Damn, well, time to see if this works." The man came to a stop and whipped around, lifting his hand something flashing on his finger. "Bakugan Stand! Obey my command, Haos Griffon!" He shouted.

The lead griffon blinked, as he slowed and came to a stop in front of the man. He folded his wings and landed on the ground before him. In the distance Hal-G could hear shouts of triumph, undoubtedly brought on by him releasing Aranaut.

"Now, Haos Griffon I have an easy task, you will let me go."

"Yes, master." The Griffon said with a nod.

"If anyone asks you will say you lost me when I teleported using some black magic trick."

"If anyone asks, I will say I lost you when you teleported away," The Griffon repeated.

Hal-G smirked his glasses flashing, "Good." He said stepping back, "Head back and rejoin your men, when you get there proceed as normal."

The Griffon nodded and bowed. "As you command master," He said before spreading his wings and taking to the air turning and flying back to his squad.

Hal-G chuckled, before he turned and melted into the shadows leaving the alleyway empty.

/-/

The last thing Aaron remembered was fighting that weird Hal-G guy, and him talking about a special power in the Haos Gem before everything faded out. When he came to, he was on the ground, unarmored, a heavy hand pushing his face into the dirt, while his wrists were locked into inhibiting cuffs.

"What's going on?!" Aaron cried his voice muffled by the dirt.

The man above him growled, "Don't pretend you don't know _traitor._" He snarled, "Now get on your feet,"

Aaron winced as he was yanked to his feet by his bound wrists. His shoulders loudly protested this action, but he gritted his teeth to keep himself from crying out. He felt depleted, like he'd been using his powers a lot. But that didn't make sense, he hadn't exerted himself that much when he was fighting that Hal-G character.

Aaron looked around at the scene, green eyes wide. There were Griffons _everywhere_. Along with several Sieges who were being transported out of the building, some in gurneys, others staggering out with a bit of a limp. But everyone was looking at him with undeniable hatred and Aaron for the life of him could not understand _why_. What had happened here?

"Do you see what you've done traitor?" The man who had a firm hold on his arm hissed in Aaron's ear grabbing him by the back of his head and forcing him to see all the Sieges that were struggling around.

Aaron turned looking at the man in his peripheral vision, "I-I don't understand, you're saying _I _did this? But-but I couldn't have, I wouldn't… how?" He babbled green eyes wide and his stomach dropping with horror.

"Shut your trap or I'll shut it for you," The man snarled, "Lumagrowl was right, you were a traitor, and to think they were thinking about reinstating, hmph," He tightened his grip on Aaron's arm to the point it hurt. "Now move it, they're going to put you away for a long time, if they don't execute you for this." Aaron's adams apple bobbed as he swallowed at that statement. "Serves you right, you hurt a lot of good people, I'd kill you right here and now, but no, I'll let Lumagrowl do that, so that everyone can see you for the traitor you are!"

Aaron reluctantly moved with him towards the armored vehicle waiting for them.

'_Oh Goddess what have I done?' _

/-/

Haos Lumagrowl was a monster of a man. Although there were several gray hairs that was starting to appear in his long blond hair, he looked just as intimidating as he had when he was first appointed Guardian.

He snared, baring wickedly sharp teeth as he slammed his fist on his desk in his office as he received the report about what had happened at the museum.

"What do you mean you can't find the Haos Gem!" He roared into the receiver in his phone, his two aides. Tentaclear who's messy blond hair concealed his patched eye, and Contestir who stood in full armor with his arms crossed eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry sir, but it's nowhere to be found, the leading Griffon of the squad said Aaron Kururugi's accomplice escaped through the use of teleportation and thus he was unable to pursue. We think it's likely he took the Haos Gem." Lumagrowl his grip tightening dangerous around the phone. "I'm sorry sir."

"Grah!" He roared slamming the receiver down onto the phone with much more force than necessary. The receiver bounced off the phone and landed on the floor where it lay discarded as Lumagrowl clasped his hands in front of him and glares at his two aides.

"We should've punished Aaron Kururugi more harshly," Contestir said immediately. "It's obvious that was a mistake,"

"Indeed," Lumagrowl said, "No matter, I have the perfect solution for how to deal with him, and that Pyrus friend of his. They are insubstantial though, the real trouble is that now our Haos Gem is missing,"

"An insult to our country," Contestir agreed nodding his head.

"It is likely a retaliation to us kidnapping Darkus Percival's brother," Tentaclear noted glancing towards Lumagrowl, "Perhaps a council should be called, and we can negotiate the return of the gem in exchange for Linehalt?"

"Negotiate?!" Lumagrowl scoffed and let out a harsh bout of laughter. "Forget negotiations I'd sooner declare war, kill Percival's brother and show the Darkus Country that Haos does not fear them!"

"But we lack proof-"

"Lord Lumagrowl sir," Contestir said smoothly, "Jumping into a war with Darkus when we took Darkus Percival's brother will not make the other nations respond kindly to us. Ventus has taken the lead and made it clear that the next aggressor will receive no support from the other countries, particular if the such a response is deemed unwarranted."

Lumagrowl snarled and glared at Contestir. "So what do you suggest?"

This time Tentaclear spoke, "Call a council, the gems are dangerous, the loss of one means they _all_ are in danger. You put it to the council, and put the right spin on it, you likely will not raise their ire. In fact you might even gain their support."

Lumagrowl tilted his head and grabbed his chin. "Ugh, but getting Taylean and Sirenoid to agree will be a pain. Both of them have lost their taste for war."

"But the Subterra and Pyrus Guardians may still support you."

Lumagrowl scoffed, "Subterra can't even get itself into order! Gaining _their _support would be a waste of time, they'd agree and then turn on _us_. As for the Pyrus Guardian, he's just as green as Percival. Who know what he might do."

"So we'll have to focus on trying to win over either Taylean or Sirenoid to our side." Tentaclear said nodding.

"Sirenoid could be swayed by mentioning Darkus's past deeds, she has no love for the Darkus Country considering the high body count that the demon extracted from her country." Contestir said.

"We'll have time to figure that out on the way to the White Kingdom, sir," Tentaclear said glancing outside. "Do you wish for me to send the council summons?" He asked.

Lumagrowl nodded. "Yes, call the council together."

Tentaclear nodded and bowed to him before he turned and left the room. Walking with a purpose he waved his hand a few symbols appearing with each movements until a glittering piece of paper appeared, that he took into his right hand. Then with a flick of his left hand a quill of light came into being, as he took down the summons for the council. Once he completed it he headed towards a window in the lovely ivory hallway. He opened the window and plucked the white feather a bird had left behind and with a snap of his fingers a bird appeared from that single feather.

He tied the note to the shining white bird. "Take this to the Guardians," The bird cooed softly before taking off, then in a flicker of light it split into 6, each flying off in different directions.

One flew towards a glittering metropolis wreathed in shadows. The bird pecking insistently at the window of a tall building drawing the attention of a purple haired male whose red eyes gleamed with grief.

Another flew towards a desert oasis heading towards a small dusty village where it lighted down into the hand of a muscular man, who had one eye that was blank and sightless and he had a heavy club resting on the ground beside him.

One flew out over the water until it reached a lovely watery city with reaching spires. It flew into an open room where an aging woman sat plucking the strings of her lyre. She The woman lifted her head and smiled at the dainty light bird that cooed at her music.

Another fought the winds beating its wings hard as it passed forests of tall trees, until it reached a well-protected rustic city built into the side of a cliff. It nearly hit a young male with amber eyes and spiky green hair as it flew into the chambers of a man dressed in green armor who lifted his hand to allow the bird to perch on his fingers.

The fifth soared along warm thermals as it entered the hottest climate, where pools of magma were present in some places, and steamy rainforests in others, and an absolutely gorgeous. The bird flew into an ornate building with flames alit every, where it landed on the desk of a powerful black haired young man who lifted his head from his work and narrowed his red eyes at the dainty bird who sat before him.

The last bird flew for the center of the continent entering a city that had a little of every country. But what was the most drawing was its massive ivory palace with its spires that stretched high to the sky. The bird danced along a soft breeze, heading towards the balcony where a young woman stood reaching a hand out towards the bird who lighted down on her hand.

"What is it Aria?" A man dressed in a white suit, his red eyes gleaming under his messy white hair.

Aria pulled the note from the bird's leg. The bird dissolving into sparkles as she unrolled the note and scanned it, a frown appearing on her face.

"It's a call to council in 3 days time, Naga." She said turning to the man. The man frowned.

"Hmm, could mean trouble, who's it from?" He asked peering at the note from over her shoulder.

"Haos,"

Naga grabbed his chin, "I may not have been your advisor long Aria, but I know tensions are high between Haos and Darkus, I'd expect trouble,"

Aria nodded, "Right," She looked down.

"Are you all right?" He asked her.

Ara sighed, "It'll be my first time at Council, I'm… I'm a little nervous to be honest."

Naga placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Aria, I'll be there with you, and trust me," He grinned exposing his sharp fangs. "You can count on me to help ensure your first Council as Queen of the White Kingdom will go swimmingly,"

A/N: And Naga appears! This one was kinda hard to bang out. The fight scene didn't want to cooperate _at all_ but I think I did a pretty good job. I also teased all the guardians :D, and Naga! But finally we get the plot _moving_.

So it turns out Hal-G was the one sneaking around in Chapter 1, and he's got a gem that enables him to control any Haos Warrior! Le gasp! And Naga's around! What does this mean?

Trouble that's for sure ;)

Next chapter we'll probably go back to Superior, or maybe Ingram will be back to make an appearance!

But thanks so much for reading, and if you could be so kind to please leave a review I would be ever so grateful! Anyways, I'll see you all in the next update! Bye for now :D


End file.
